Divine attraction
by Niacy
Summary: C'est plus fort qu'eux. Comment résister à la présence hypnotique de l'Autre ? Apparemment ni Lavi ni Kanda n'ont trouvé la réponse. REMISE A JOUR DE LA FIC. Au lieu de deux, ce sont trois chapitres. Lavyuu/Yuvi Powaaa !
1. Je te cherche

**Auteur** : Niacy.

**Disclaimer** : J'ai fait le rêve que Katsura Hoshino me donnait deux personnages de D. Gray-Man pour mon anniversaire. J'vous le donne dans le mille, c'était Kanda et Lavi. Arf... Le réveil a été dur.

**Résumé** : C'est plus fort qu'eux. Comment résister à la présence hypnotique de l'Autre ? Comment renoncer au fruit défendu ? Apparemment ni Lavi, ni Kanda n'ont trouvé la réponse. Et ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrait. Lavyuu powaa ! héhé.

**Rating** : Euh... on dira** T** mais je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un OS yaoi, deux hommes consentants _ensemble_. Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas. Merci.

* * *

_Rha, j'ai craqué ! J'ai encore écrit sur du Lavyuu ou du Yuvi, 'suis pas très sûre de moi, là. Je suis incorrigible et en plus, méchante comme je suis, je vous l'impose._

_Bha, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! *_*.  
_

_Bonne lecture..._

_Bises Niacy^^_

_Et un **merci** particulier à Louange, ZerHypno, Natoto (x2), jo et Lsine, mes revieuses anonymes pour 'Te Revoir' que je n'ai pas pu contacter directement._

* * *

** .:.: DIVINE ATTRACTION :.:.**

« Le désir de l'homme trouve son sens dans le désir de l'autre (...) parce que son premier objet est d'être reconnu par l'autre ». Jean Lacan. Écrits.

**1ère partie : « Je te cherche... »**

* * *

Un livre lourd, épais et poussiéreux sous le bras, Lavi poussa les hautes portes de bois brut qui se dressaient, majestueuses, devant lui. Le bruit des gonds qui grinçaient douloureusement sur eux-mêmes résonna à ses oreilles et fit grimacer l'archiviste qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces derniers n'étaient pas huilés depuis le temps. Tout à ses constatations futiles, son unique œil émeraude parcourut la pièce immense qui s'offrait à sa vue. La salle d'entraînement occupait tout le troisième étage de la Citadelle de l'Ombre et se trouvait être le lieu le plus visité du QG après la salle à manger. Un œil rapidement jeté devant lui et le futur Bookman se mit à sourire de contentement.

Pourtant, ce ne furent pas les nombreuses colonnes de pierres grises s'élevant vers les hauts plafonds, ni les fenêtres aux dimensions impressionnantes laissant filtrer la lumière du matin qui attirèrent son regard. Non. En fait, il s'agissait plutôt de l'homme qui s'entraînait dans ce lieu fui de chacun dès que celui-ci y venait. Personne n'était assez fou pour venir à cette heure de la journée, dans ce lieu sacré pour le Japonais au risque de devoir se confronter à ce 'démon' et de sortir, à défaut d'être mort, grandement blessé. Sauf Jiji, mais c'était autre chose. Lavi sourit davantage. Il en était assez fier en fait, que son 'grand-père' puisse botter les fesses de Kanda. Fesses qu'il avait fort attirantes, d'ailleurs. Mine de rien, le vieux Panda en avait en réserve malgré son âge avancé et pour s'être souvent pris des coups rédempteurs, le roux pouvait attester de la force de son aïeul.

Laissant la lourde porte se refermer sur elle-même en un bruit sourd, Lavi s'enfonça dans l'espace déserté et prit sur la droite pour se diriger vers la partie est de la pièce, là où le soleil se faisait le plus présent, là où la vue sur l'espace d'entraînement était la meilleure, là où il pouvait aussi guetter l'arrivée d'éventuels opportuns. Près de la seule fenêtre ouverte, sur un banc isolé, se trouvait une serviette en coton blanc accueillant le fourreau du katana de Kanda. Tranquillement, Lavi décida de s'installer à la place qu'il occupait à chacun de ses passages dans ce lieu de combat, à savoir près des affaires de Yuu.

Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu ou l'ignorait. La seconde solution étant la plus plausible s'il considérait la personnalité peu avenante de cet homme froid au possible. Avec une fluidité et une concentration exquise, le brun fendait les airs avec son katana, Mugen, la lame effilée sifflant à chacun de ses mouvements. Une douce mélodie apaisante et hypnotique qui pouvait s'avérer effrayante lorsque celle-ci vous était dédiée et que Kanda s'élançait vers vous pour vous faire taire. Mais dans le cas présent, juste le plaisir d'entendre Mugen chanter et les souffles saccadés de Kanda se faisaient ressentir.

Bercé par le calme - rare - régnant dans le gymnasium de la Congrégation et caressé par les rayons chauds de l'astre diurne dans ses cheveux, Lavi entreprit sérieusement de travailler et commença à se remémorer chaque ligne et chaque information contenues dans le bouquin que Bookman lui avait demandé d'apprendre pour le soir-même.

Kanda répétait le même enchaînement, encore et encore, cherchant à atteindre la perfection : Mugen au-dessus de sa tête, son regard sombre fixant un adversaire invisible à trois mètres de lui. La respiration courte, il visualisa la scène : une petite place sombre et libérée de toutes entraves au sol ; il vit les akumas aux formes rondes et monstrueuses, aux visages d'une tristesse infinie, des larmes noires sur leurs masques figés d'un blanc éclatant, les canons pointés droit sur lui, chargés et prêts à l'anéantir. Avec précision et rapidité, il abattit la lame en diagonale de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite, avançant un pas après l'autre en rythme avec sa seule 'compagne', pivotant sur lui-même par moment. Une attaque venant de son côté gauche et Kanda abaissa souplement la partie supérieure de son corps, sa haute queue de cheval décrivant un cercle invisible qui se termina en giflant méchamment son visage. Un sourire de morgue aux lèvres, le brun s'était arrêté net sur son pied d'appel, en un équilibre parfait qui lui permettait de retrouver une position défensive ou offensive en une seconde. Mugen venait d'anéantir l'ennemi, l'odeur âcre et piquant de la putréfaction issue de leur extermination venant chatouiller ses narines. Un ennemi dans son dos et instantanément, le brun se retourna, la pointe de la lame se plantant dans le vide, déchirant le corps inexistant d'un sbire du Comte.

Deux raies lumineuses venues du ciel le firent plisser les yeux, l'arrachant à son illusoire combat. Son attention fixée sur les bruits alentours, sa vue partiellement gênée par la luminosité, Kanda entendit un profond soupir et le bruit caractéristique d'une page se tourner. Lavi était là. Il n'y avait que ce crétin pour venir faire travailler ses neurones dans un lieu où il fallait faire travailler ses muscles. Il était vraiment pathétique. Si seulement cela pouvait lui permettre de sortir moins de conneries ! Oubliant cet intrus dans cet espace révolu à son entraînement, il poursuivit ses enchaînements, avec plus de vitesse, plus de vigueur, plus de force.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi tous les deux, vacants à leurs occupations respectives, sans plus se soucier de la présence de l'autre ? Aucun d'eux ne pourrait y répondre. Bien que la proximité de leur 'moitié' les déconcentrât quelque peu, la neutralité des Bookman dans leurs échanges et la personnalité asociale du second faisaient qu'ils pouvaient continuer à jouer sur l'indifférence et s'oublier mutuellement pour un laps de temps indéfini. Ils se ressemblaient sur ce point : des êtres seuls malgré la foule qui les entourait.

Les pages précieuses d'un bouquin ancien tournaient rapidement dans un rythme qui ne décroissait pas, attestant de la méthode d'apprentissage sûre et travaillée de Lavi, qui enregistrait ligne après ligne chaque détail important.

Les sifflements de Mugen se poursuivaient, accompagnés du souffle court de Kanda qui continuait son ballet solitaire sur les dalles de pierre claires qui s'étalaient entre les colonnes épaisses.

Les minutes passaient. Immuables et imperturbables.

Entre ses mèches rousses, rendues couleur de sang par les rayons du soleil qui s'y faufilaient, un œil vert fixa quelques secondes le samouraï travailler avec acharnement. Les muscles de ses bras brillaient sous l'effort, se mouvaient avec grâce, frôlant les flancs et la taille mis en valeur par un haut sombre près du corps, dansaient dans les airs puis passaient devant le visage concentré mais fermé de Kanda, que sa frange et quelques mèches brunes s'ingéniaient à masquer. Il semblait en transe, comme habité. Il était inaccessible et dangereux. Il était d'une beauté saisissante.

Des orbes bleus, sombres comme une nuit sans étoiles, se posèrent sur la silhouette recroquevillée de Lavi. Ses jambes repliées devant lui masquaient une partie du visage du futur bookman, concentré sur sa tâche. Le jeune homme semblait être une autre personne : il était calme, posé, réfléchi et sérieux. Mugen passa devant lui, lui faisant cligner les yeux avant que la vision de Lavi, baigné par la lumière du soleil, ne réapparaisse à lui. Une image presque irréelle, un halo lumineux entourant cet homme aux si nombreuses facettes, ses cheveux de feu dégringolant sur son visage. Une illusion parfaite...

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

La voix grave et sèche de Kanda brisa le silence relatif qui entourait les deux hommes et Lavi releva la tête en direction de celui qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Salut Yuu !, lança-t-il à la cantonade, ravi que ce dernier initie la conversation.

— Combien de fois faudra que j'te dise de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Nabot ? »

Le roux envoya un large sourire moqueur devant l'air pincé du brun qui lui avait jeté un regard si sombre qu'il glacerait l'échine de n'importe quelle autre personne. Mais pas Lavi. Non, ce dernier s'était fait un jeu de taquiner le Japonais, sachant pertinemment qu'il était l'un des seuls que Kanda ne découperait pas en tranches suite à cette familiarité mal placée, même si parfois, il en doutait.

« T'es sourd ? Pourquoi t'es là ? »

Pourquoi il était là ? Effectivement, le futur Bookman aurait pu se réfugier dans sa chambre, lieu propice pour apprendre sans être dérangé ; il aurait pu s'installer dans la bibliothèque, sur les grandes tables en chêne clair, mais cet endroit ne présentait pas que des avantages : les passages récurrents des scientifiques le distrayaient un peu trop. Alors pourquoi la salle d'entraînement avec la foule qui risquait de s'y trouver ? Pour deux raisons toutes liées à Kanda. Parce qu'il s'y entraînait tous les jours, à la même heure et que personne ne restait, ni même ne s'aventurait ici, trop effrayé à l'idée de subir son courroux ; tout cet espace se trouvait par conséquent déserté. Et parce que tout simplement le brun y était et que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Le fait que son regard soit souvent attiré vers lui n'était pas bien important. Kanda l'ignorait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus dès qu'ils étaient seuls dans une pièce. C'était Kanda ! Mais cela, évidemment, Lavi se garderait bien de le lui dire.

Le regard noir qui se plantait sur lui le persuada de répondre à minima.

« Je suis venu profiter de ta légendaire hospitalité. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec toi, c'est que partout où tu passes, tu laisses un endroit toujours désert. Et puis, tu ne parles pas beaucoup, non plus. C'est parfait pour s'isoler sans se sentir seul.

— ...

— T'as fini ? »

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse du samouraï, ce qui confirma les propos sus-mentionnés du roux. Le silence s'immisça entre eux deux. Leurs regards s'étaient trouvés et ne se lâchaient plus. Ils étaient prisonniers malgré eux de l'attrait de leur vis-à-vis, fascinés par le mystère qui se dégageait de leur personne. Comme souvent. Comme à chaque fois.

Lavi avait refermé le vieil ouvrage qu'il parcourait, sans prendre la peine de noter la page sur laquelle il s'était arrêté, sachant pertinemment qu'il retrouverait le passage qu'il lisait d'un simple coup d'œil, et l'avait laissé sur le sol, à ses pieds. Lentement, il se redressa, le regard toujours rivé aux prunelles inexpressives de Kanda qui ne le lâchaient pas, et s'appuya de façon suggestive contre le mur qui glaçait son échine à travers son simple haut vert, échancré au col.

Réprimant un frisson, ne sachant pas trop s'il venait de la sensation désagréable de la pierre dans son dos ou de ce qui pourrait se passer entre Kanda et lui, Lavi esquissa un nouveau sourire un brin séducteur et amusé avant de perdre cette assurance désinvolte qui ne le quittait jamais. La pointe acérée et dangereuse de Mugen venait de piquer son abdomen et pas de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Un instant, le roux douta des intentions du Japonais. Qui savait vraiment ce qu'abritait le cerveau un peu dérangé du brun ?

« Euh, tu fais quoi là ? »

Devant la mine déconfite de son amant occasionnel, satisfait, le brun étira vers le haut le coin gauche de sa bouche en ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de rictus carnassier. Entre eux, il y avait souvent ce jeu de dominant/dominé et il ne pouvait nier le plaisir qu'il prenait à s'amuser avec Lavi, bien qu'il dût s'avouer être souvent mal à l'aise face à l'assurance déconcertante de son amant, accentuant de fait son trouble quant à ses relations à autrui. Mais à cet instant précis, Kanda s'en fichait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir le vrai visage du roux, pas cette espèce de masque de débile qu'il arborait si souvent.

Le bras tendu au bout duquel il faisait bouger Mugen, prolongement artificiel de son propre corps, se leva très doucement dirigeant la lame effilée vers le haut.

« C'est pas très drôle, Yuu !

— Moi, je trouve qui si. Un lapin qui danse au bout d'une pique. »

Lavi retrouva sa confiance quelque peu mise à mal. Pas de réprimande quant à l'utilisation de son prénom. Pas de surnom le rabaissant méchamment. Juste une phrase qui pouvait sembler anodine dans la bouche du Kendoka, mais qui prenait tout son sens dans le cadre de leur relation si particulière.

« Tu es donc d'humeur joueuse ? »

Un rictus mi-amusé mi-malsain se dessina plus encore sur les lèvres fines de Kanda, qui fit remonter doucement la lame le long de ses abdominaux, de son estomac. Un délicieux frisson apparut sur la peau blanche entourant le nombril de l'archiviste au fur et à mesure que le tissu qui le recouvrait se soulevait. La respiration du roux se fit plus haletante, plus profonde tandis qu'il se perdait dans le regard du brun qui s'attardait à le détailler de manière indécente et équivoque.

_Satisfait a priori..., _se dit Lavi intérieurement, ravi du tournant que prenait cette rencontre.

La lame s'était aventurée plus haut et après avoir effleuré son torse, elle caressait son cou lui arrachant un soupir non-réprimé de plaisir. Le contact froid de l'acier sur sa carotide, cette impression délicieuse de danger et d'être esclave du bon vouloir de Kanda étaient à la fois terrifiante et diantrement excitante.

« Je vois que oui. Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous surprenne ?

— Je m'en fous, je suis juste en train de te menacer avec Mugen. Rien d'autre.

— D'accord », soupira-t-il difficilement.

Le sabre se mit en branle, changeant d'angle et la lame fine glissa avec délicatesse sur toute sa longueur pour finalement lui barrer le cou, le tranchant aiguisé s'enfonçant sensiblement sous sa pomme d'Adam. Kanda avait fait un pas, puis deux jusqu'à venir à lui, mais sans le toucher ou presque et c'était peut-être pire. A chaque inspiration profonde, leurs torses entraient en contact, juste un effleurement mais une sensation délicieuse qui électrisait leurs sens. A chaque inspiration profonde, la lame pénétrait la chair sans la maltraiter cependant. La maîtrise du Japonais sur ce point était impressionnante. Un millimètre plus bas, une pression plus forte et l'archiviste n'était plus.

Mis en valeur par une frange brune aux reflets bleutés, Lavi se perdait dans les deux onyx qui plongeaient en lui, qui semblaient le sonder et deviner ce qu'il était. Deux puits sombres dans lesquels il était difficile de déceler une quelconque émotion et dans lesquels pourtant, il se noyait à chaque fois. Malgré le danger, il tendit le cou pour pouvoir capturer cette bouche qui le tentait tant, mais qui était pourtant si loin. Trop loin. Et toujours le visage du Kendoka qui lui faisait face, impassible mais tellement beau, juste à portée de lèvres, juste à quelques millimètres.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent l'un à l'autre, pénétrèrent leurs bouches et créèrent une caresse invisible qui était d'une affolante sensualité. Lavi avait l'étrange sensation d'être prisonnier et libre à la fois, captif du magnétisme du Japonais qui résolument savait comment le mettre en émoi.

Qui aurait cru que Yuu pouvait se montrer si entreprenant ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Lui aurait-il manqué ? Lavi se réjouissait intérieurement de cette possibilité même s'il doutait que qui que ce soit puisse manquer à Kanda.

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Pas d'un pouce. Toujours l'un près de l'autre, presque l'un contre l'autre. Juste ce fichu centimètre qui les séparait, qui empêchait leur corps désireux de s'épouser, de ne faire qu'un. Une barrière invisible mais nécessaire, vitale, qui les protégeait d'eux-mêmes et des autres. Cette protection salvatrice pour ces deux hommes isolait leur cœur, leur esprit, chassait les doutes et les diverses interrogations et éloignait les émotions et les liens qui se créaient malgré eux.

Le brun résistait à la tentation de se laisser aller à son instinct en approchant son visage davantage, de se saisir de ces lèvres si douces qui apaisaient ses tourments intérieurs, de caresser cette peau brûlante qu'il savait si réactive sous ses doigts. « Ne rien laisser voir du désir qu'il ressentait pour cet insolent dont la prunelle de jade luisait de malice. » Ce leitmotiv se répétait en boucle dans sa tête pour, non pas se convaincre, mais résister, tandis qu'il avalait sa salive pour se reprendre.

Lavi était tellement près. Son souffle chaud se répandait doucement sur ses joues moites, faisant virevolter en rythme un de ses longs cheveux noirs. Sensualité, désir, envie... Toutes ses sensations vibraient en lui, le brûlant de l'intérieur. Et cet œil vert qui l'attirait encore et toujours.

Il devait rester maître de lui, coûte que coûte. Sa prise se fit alors plus sûre sur la garde de son Katana, preuve tangible qui le maintenait dans la réalité. Mugen était un parfait alibi en cas d'incursion impromptue dans la salle déserte. De quoi aurait-il l'air dans cette position équivoque ? Se frottant presque au roux ? S'enivrant de son parfum ? Bien que le Japonais se fichât royalement de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, se savoir pris en pleine perte de ses moyens ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela. Toujours garder la tête froide quelle que soit la situation.

Doucement, un sourire conquérant sur le visage, Lavi se rapprocha toujours plus et cette fois, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs nez se caressèrent avec délice. Les deux hommes s'observaient, se demandant lequel des deux franchirait le pas en premier. Lequel ferait cesser cette torture délicieuse qui était le « avant ». Avant de se toucher, avant de s'embrasser, avant de s'abandonner dans les bras de l'autre, avant de s'oublier soi-même.

Bien qu'il ait initié le mouvement, Kanda ne bougeait plus, hypnotisé par son amant, presque tétanisé par le bouillonnement intérieur qui l'animait.

Le brun ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Juste qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Pas de sentiments. Il n'était pas un homme à proprement parlé mais une machine à tuer. Un exorciste avec la mission de mettre fin au plan macabre du Comte Millénaire, de détruire les akumas sous toutes leurs formes, de servir la Congrégation. Un soldat. Point. Et Lavi réveillait en lui une facette que Kanda ne tenait pas particulièrement à voir réapparaître.

S'amuser, maltraiter, sous-entendre oui... Mais là, il s'agissait d'une autre catégorie de jeu et malgré la régularité de leurs échanges 'particuliers', il avait toujours beaucoup de difficulté à baisser le masque, à se laisser aller sans l'aide de celui qui avait réveillé cette partie inconnue en lui : son côté humain. Non, lui, il contrôlait l'environnement immédiat, restait aux aguets, les muscles tendus près à s'écarter au moindre doute ; alors que l'autre prenait le contrôle de la situation, initiait le début des festivités, énonçait les règles et en fixait les limites. Un équilibre fragile qui avait fait ses preuves.

Et comme prévu, la main droite de Lavi se posa sur la hanche de Kanda qui bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration pour apprécier ce contact franc et doux. Une pression plus forte et les deux corps se collèrent, leurs bassins s'épousant parfaitement. Kanda serra les mâchoires pour contenir un gémissement de plaisir au moment où leurs virilités réveillées par cette approche lente et excitante se rencontrèrent enfin, électrisant chaque fibre de son corps, sensation accentuée par le soupir lascif du roux qui s'échoua sur sa bouche.

La raison reprenant le pas sur la passion, l'épéiste se recula, non sans avoir esquissé avec dédain contre les lèvres du roux, un sourire narquois, pauvre imitation d'un homme se fichant du trouble de son vis-à-vis. Mais ce que le Grand Kendoka avait oublié, c'était qu'il n'avait pas en face de lui un homme lambda qui avait peur de son aura sombre et menaçante. Non, il avait à portée de lèvres la seule personne qui lisait en lui avec une facilité presque déconcertante.

« Non ! »

La voix de Lavi s'éleva, impérieuse, résonna en lui de par leur proximité et ce fut les yeux écarquillés par la surprise que le brun se vit tirer en avant par une poigne solide sur la serviette qui reposait sur ses épaules. Il ne put compter que sur un ultime réflexe - sa main libre se plaquant sèchement sur le mur près de la tête du roux - pour ne pas s'encastrer littéralement contre lui.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Yuu, susurra une voix sensuelle à son oreille.

— Tu me lâches tout de suite ou je te découpe en rondelles, Baka-Usagi ! », gronda le brun, une lueur menaçante dans le regard que Lavi ne pouvait voir.

Une longue, très longue seconde passa, durant laquelle le souffle brûlant du futur Bookman caressa le cou encore perlant de sueur de Kanda, entraînant une timide cascade de frissons le long de son échine. Ils étaient près, très près, beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre pour sa santé morale.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher. »

Dans des circonstances parallèles, Kanda n'aurait pas cherché plus loin et aurait joué de Mugen pour faire passer l'envie de se moquer à son vis-à-vis... pourtant, le sabre ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, dormant toujours sur la peau pâle du roux.

Puis un mouvement lent.

Lavi relâcha quelque peu l'emprise sur le tissu qui les rapprochait et se recula pour planter son visage devant le sien. Face à lui ne se trouvaient pas l'air profondément agaçant de l'exorciste au maillet magique, ni ses sourires éblouissants, ni sa prunelle rieuse. Non, l'émeraude qui l'hypnotisait était celle du Bookman, l'une des nombreuses facettes de son amant et peut-être son véritable lui. Celui qui avait su toucher son cœur de pierre, celui qui avait fait remonter à la surface cette sensation longtemps oubliée d'être un homme.

C'était quitte ou double, l'archiviste le savait. Avec Kanda, c'était toujours un peu comme jouer à la roulette russe. Rien ne garantissait que son aplomb serait gagnant, quoique avec le brun rien de mieux que de jouer sur le plan charnel pour le déstabiliser. Mais Lavi ne voulait pas s'amuser avec lui. Plus maintenant. De jeu, leur relation avait glissé sur une pente plus dangereuse, mais tellement délicieuse. Et comment oublier qu'il se sentait vivant près de Kanda ? Non, près de Yuu.

Pas qu'il se sentait mort. Être Bookman était son rêve depuis qu'il était gosse, depuis qu'il avait croisé la route du vieux Panda. Le suivre de par le monde, apprendre les secrets que nul ne connaissait, être le témoin des tournants de l'Histoire, tout cela était grisant, mais… bien qu'il l'acceptât, il se perdait. Un peu. Il ne se sentait lui-même et entier que dans les bras de Yuu, possessifs et protecteurs ; dans ses orbes sombres dans lesquels l'absence d'émotion prédominait avec de temps à autre – comme à cet instant précis – cette infime flamme de désir qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser ; dans son corps où il aimait s'abîmer, se perdre et mourir pour mieux revenir à la vie ; sous ses caresses furieuses, ses assauts divins qui lui faisaient perdre la tête.

« Yuu… »

S'assurant une meilleure prise, le Kendoka décala sa main à plat sur le mur, son pouce se perdant dans les mèches couleur de sang de Lavi, appréciant leur douceur. Seul son orbe émeraude lui était visible tant leurs visages étaient proches. Un vert profond qui le désarçonnait à chaque fois.

La main sur sa hanche se décala subtilement pour se poser sur son fessier tandis que la jambe de Lavi se plia, s'immisça entre celles fines du Japonais pour remonter tout doucement et exercer une pression sur une partie très sensible de son anatomie. Malgré toute sa volonté, Kanda laissa échapper un grognement de contentement, son attention toujours fixée sur le visage de son tourmenteur personnel. D'un mouvement lascif de bassin, les corps électrifiés des deux exorcistes se tendirent l'un vers l'autre, pour accentuer cette sensation étourdissante de plaisir.

Les cœurs battaient à tout rompre dans leurs poitrines. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Le danger rôdait autour d'eux. La crainte d'être surpris, d'être découvert. Le désir ravageait leurs sens. Le goût délicieux de l'interdit.

Les bouches se frôlaient à nouveau, supplice ravageur, préquelle aux évènements qui allaient inévitablement arriver. Lavi s'amusa à caresser de la langue la lèvre inférieure de Kanda qui retenait à grand-peine son envie de s'approprier ce muscle rose si habile. Un souffle plus profond, un nouvel effleurement labial et le Japonais se mit à frémir sous l'exquise tentation qui redessinait sa bouche, s'empêchant de répondre et de définitivement perdre le contrôle.

« Yuu... »

La voix de Lavi n'était qu'un filet à peine audible, presque une supplique gémissante qui finit d'abattre les dernières volontés du brun qui s'empressa de répondre à son amant. Les lèvres fines du Japonais fondirent sur leurs jumelles.

Délivrance.

Enfin le goût de sa bouche contre la sienne. Enfin ce toucher salvateur qu'ils attendaient sans vraiment se le dire. Et des yeux qui se fermaient pour leur permettre de pleinement savourer cet instant.

Et tandis que la jambe de Lavi continuait à torturer le _presque_ impassible Japonais, tandis que sa main droite redessinait l'arrondi d'une fesse ferme, que la gauche s'accrochait désespérément à la serviette, tandis que celle de Kanda se saisissait avide de son visage et caressait distraitement sa chevelure flamboyante, le baiser se poursuivait.

Le silence n'était plus maître des lieux, détrôné par le bruit de lèvres gourmandes qui n'en finissaient plus de se redécouvrir et par les soupirs lascifs difficilement contenus des deux hommes qui jouissaient de ressentir enfin l'autre contre lui, qui ondulaient sur un corps désiré, s'excitant davantage à chaque seconde alors que leurs virilités se rencontraient, brûlantes, engoncées dans leur protection de tissu.

La main de Kanda glissa sur la nuque du roux qui ouvrit la bouche davantage sous l'ordre implicite du brun laissant place à un baiser d'une soif dévorante. Leurs langues tout d'abord presque timides se goûtèrent, s'apprivoisèrent avec une patience toute relative pour rapidement entamer une danse enfiévrée qui enflamma leur corps.

Ils brûlaient de l'intérieur, littéralement. Déchaînés par la passion qui les submergeait tout entier. Ravagés par le désir de ne plus être qu'un. Ici et maintenant. Ils mouraient comme à chaque fois qu'ils franchissaient le pas interdit. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais c'était plus fort qu'eux tout de même.

Lavi rejeta la tête en arrière à mesure que la bouche de Kanda s'approchait de son cou, dévorait les courbes douces de sa mâchoire, remontait vers son oreille dont l'anneau rond fut happé, le faisant frémir de plaisir.

Un gémissement lui échappa, lorsqu'une langue taquine entoura le lobe, que des dents titillèrent ce point si sensible chez le Bookman. S'il n'avait pas été plaqué au mur par le corps de son amant, ses jambes n'auraient pas tenu le coup et se seraient dérobé sous lui. C'était si bon de se sentir en vie dans ses bras, sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres.

« Aah, ne t'arrête pas Yuuuuuuuuuuu !, gémit-il plus fort en haletant, ses doigts crochetant avec fébrilité la serviette et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans une fesse musclée.

— La ferme ! »

Un franc sourire naquit sur le visage presque extatique de Lavi suite à cet ordre. Non, il ne pouvait pas se taire, pas quand une main se trouvait à présent sur son torse et qu'un pouce jouait à travers le tissu de son haut avec un bouton de chair durci par le plaisir. Comment ne pas soupirer sous cette caresse quelque peu pressante ?

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le futur Bookman se reprit un peu, sa main se faufila sous le haut noir de Kanda qui ne put retenir un grognement de contentement dans son cou, alors qu'il caressait la peau dorée du Kendoka. Lui aussi avait ses faiblesses et Lavi s'était fait un point d'honneur de connaître toutes les zones érogènes de son furieux amant. N'était-ce pas son rôle de tout connaître après tout ? Il se plaisait à le croire. Surtout dans ces circonstances.

Mugen continuait d'entraver la gorge du roux sans toutefois le blesser en dépit des deux hommes enlacer, ne gênant aucunement son propriétaire dont le nez se perdait sur une nuque soumise avant de reprendre une bouche quémandeuse et de surtout masquer ses propres soupirs de plaisir. Les mains de Lavi se promenaient sur ses abdominaux, soulevant son vêtement, pour l'une s'arrêter sur son cœur qui battait la chamade sous l'excitation et l'autre disparaître dans son pantalon et se saisir de son désir dressé et douloureux.

Leurs langues affamées livraient un combat sans merci à qui prendrait le dessus dans cette danse envoûtante, à qui aurait l'honneur de prendre possession du corps désiré de l'autre.

Kanda se décala légèrement d'un coup de hanche agile et, après s'être glissé entre les jambes de Lavi et avoir exercé une savante pression à un endroit stratégique qui fit crier ce dernier, se saisit de sa cuisse pour la relever légèrement quand le grincement significatif d'une porte dont les gonds n'étaient pas graissés se fit entendre.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ses alertes intérieures se mirent à hurler au danger et, avant qu'un éventuel intrus ne les surprenne dans cette position plus qu'équivoque, le Japonais se sépara à regret de la bouche de son amant, lâcha sa cuisse pour poser le plat de sa main sur son torse et ainsi les éloigner définitivement sous l'œil écarquillé de Lavi qui vraisemblablement ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement.

Un regard sombre, un visage renfrogné et la pression d'une lame sur son cou permirent à l'archiviste de se reprendre et d'analyser rapidement la situation. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et découvrit la porte du gymnasium s'ouvrir lentement sous le crissement caractéristique qui l'avait agacé à son entrée et qu'il bénissait à présent. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, ses mains rabattirent le haut de Kanda qui était retroussé jusqu'à son torse.

Une voix hésitante et féminine s'éleva dans les airs, celle de Lenalee :

« Kanda ? Kanda, tu es par là ? Je te cher... »

Elle se stoppa net. A quelques mètres de l'entrée, baignés par la lumière du matin, elle découvrit Kanda, qui avait plaqué Lavi contre le mur et le menaçait ouvertement avec son Katana. La tension entre eux était palpable si elle en jugeait par la façon dont ils se tenaient, rigides comme des statues de sel, ne se lâchant pas du regard.

« Arrête Kanda ! Lâche-le ! », ordonna-t-elle un peu sèchement, craignant pour la vie de son ami.

La personne incriminée tourna la tête lentement et jeta un regard empli de colère et sombre comme la nuit vers la jeune fille, n'appréciant certainement pas le ton qu'elle avait employé. Elle avait bien fait d'intervenir. Kanda allait le tuer.

« Lenaleeee !, s'exclama le roux, d'un ton qui sous-entendait tout le contentement qu'il tirait de la voir arriver à sa rescousse. Raisonne-le ! Yuu veut _m'embrocher_ !, dit-il en plantant son orbe rieur dans ceux glaciaux de son vis-à-vis qui visiblement n'appréciait pas cette allusion s'il en jugeait par la poigne qui agrippait son haut à présent.

— Je vais te faire passer l'envie de...

— Kanda, lâche-le tout de suite !, coupa la jolie brune. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lavi ?

— T'as entendu, Yuu-chan. Libère-moi maintenant ! »

Seul un grondement mécontent lui répondit.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, abruti !

— OK, Kan-da. S'il te plait, tu me fais mal. »

D'un mouvement brusque le brun obtempéra, non sans le projeter un peu contre le mur et, Mugen à la main, s'éloigna délaissant les deux exorcistes qui l'observaient dubitatifs. Même de dos, la fureur du Kendoka était palpable. Ses longs cheveux retenus en hauteur battaient le rythme soutenu de sa démarche rigide dans son dos, qu'il tenait droit comme toujours, tel l'exorciste qu'il était convaincu de sa suprématie sur autrui. La prunelle du futur Bookman luit de malice mâtinée de déception. Yuu partait.

« Kanda !, appela la brune.

— Quoi ?, demanda-t-il avec hargne, en se figeant au milieu du gymnasium, sa voix grave résonnant à travers les nombreuses colonnes de pierre.

— Grand frère te demande dans son bureau. »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, le Kendoka poursuivit son chemin, inspirant profondément pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la frustration. Il maudissait le roux de lui avoir fait perdre sa lucidité, même si le très léger sourire qui naissait sur son visage tendait à témoigner du contraire. Sans un regard en arrière, il disparut dans un claquement de porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ?

— Oh, rien de plus que ce qui se passe quand on est ensemble ! », lui répondit l'archiviste, un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent sur le visage.

Lavi prit congé rapidement de la jolie Chinoise, mais empêcheuse de se câliner en rond. Pour masquer sa gêne, sa main gauche passa derrière sa tête tandis que l'autre tenait le lourd bouquin que Bookman lui avait demandé d'étudier, cachant par la même la marque flagrante de la manifestation du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti auprès de Kanda.

Ce n'était que partie remise...

**_A suivre... ?_**

* * *

_Et voilà...  
_

_Peut-être une suite, mais j'hésite entre un Yuvi ou un Lavyuu, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. _

_Merci de m'avoir lue._

_Bises, Niacy^^._


	2. Je te trouve

**Auteur** : Niacy.

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Hoshino-sensei : D. Gray-Man, Kanda, Lavi * soupir * mais l'histoire est de moi ^^'. Comment ça, y'a pas de quoi en être fière ?

**Rating** : **T **pour ce chapitre. Mais il s'agit toujours de relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, communément appelé le Yaoi. Alors que ceux qui n'aiment pas retournent en arrière. Merci. Sinon, appréciez...

* * *

_Voilà la bête… Finalement, il y aura bien une suite à DA. Vos commentaires et encouragements m'ont donné des ailes._

_**Merci** à vous toutes ( je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de lecteurs, sinon désolée ) et un petit mot aux anonymes, auxquelles je peux enfin répondre - je sais, je n'ai pas le droit T_T mais on dira que vous n'avez rien vu :_

_ZerHypno : Merci pour ton compliment et ta review. Si le but du premier chapitre était de vous frustrer, celui-ci est de vous contenter ? Je l'espère en tout cas^^. Quand à la poésie... on dira que c'est plus joli de dire : la chevelure couleur de feu de Lavi plutôt que : les cheveux oranges ou rouges de Lavi. Enfin, c'est mon avis tout à fait personnel. Si tu aimes, c'est bien le principal ^^. A peluche. Biz.  
_

_Mathilde : Merci pour ton commentaire enthousiaste ! Je vois que tu es une grande fan de ce couple toi aussi ! YES ! J'avoue, je suis très gênée par tes compliments sur mes textes, je fais du mieux que je peux. Je suis exigeante quant à mes lectures et donc j'essaie d'écrire ce que j'aimerais lire. Le Lavyuu ou Yuvi, il n'y en a pas assez -grr- alors compte sur moi pour écrire toujours plus sur eux. Biz._

_Yumii : Je vois que toi aussi tu aimes quand Kanda joue de Mugen en particulier pour mettre à mal son Usagi personnel. kukuku. J'espère que ce qui suivra te plaira. Merci pour tes compliments et ton commentaire en tout cas. Biz.  
_

_S. Shin : Oh, te voilà-là toi aussi ? Tant mieux pour moi^^. Bah, les petites scènettes, ce sera pour une autre fois, ici ou sur l'autre site... Enfin, si tu le veux bien :P. Bises, à toi aussi, p'tite n'exorciste. PS : embrasse Kanda de ma part mais pas la peine de risquer ta vie, non plus ! Sur la joue, ce sera amplement suffisant ^^'._

_Moïa : Tiens, un mouchoir ! Merci pour ton comm' et pour le compliment. J'espère simplement que cette suite te satisfera. Pour le lemon... Fais-toi plaisir^^. Biz._

* * *

_Alors, alors... _

_Euh... _

_A l'origine, il ne devait y avoir qu'une suite toute simple, mais... je me suis laissée emporter par l'écriture et du coup, le second chapitre était vraiment trop long par rapport au premier. Alors, après mûre réflexion, je l'ai coupé en deux. __* pas taper ! * __C'est mieux je trouve. Plus facile à lire, plus digeste, ect.  
_

_Au passage, une petite dédicace à **Seiiruika** qui m'a beaucoup soutenue et encouragée. Sans elle, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été au bout de cette fic, tant j'avais l'impression d'être OOC et trop dispersée. Merci d'avoir enduré mes mails pessimistes. N'hésitez surtout pas à lire sa fic sur DGM Les yeux du souvenir, qui est une vraie perle d'écriture, avec un scénar riche, des persos (Lavi et Kanda entre autres) divins et torturés. Bref, à lire sans modération.  
_

_Bonne lecture, Niacy^^_

* * *

**.::.:: DIVINE ATTRACTION ::.::.**

« Le désir de l'homme trouve son sens dans le désir de l'autre (...) parce que son premier objet est d'être reconnu par l'autre ». Jean Lacan. Écrits.

**2ème partie : « ... je te trouve... »  
**

* * *

Sous les hauts plafonds de l'immense bibliothèque qui surplombaient de lourdes étagères se tenaient Lavi et Bookman, travaillant respectivement chacun de leur côté d'une table en chêne clair. Les deux archivistes ne disaient mot ni ne se regardaient ni ne prêtaient attention aux quelques personnes qui fréquentaient ce lieu de savoir et connaissance. Le silence était d'or dans cette partie de la Tour de l'Ombre et semblait envelopper d'un cocon isolant chaque chose et chaque personne s'y trouvant : ainsi, le bruit de bottes qui frappaient d'ordinaire le sol brut se faisait aussi léger que des plumes, les voix portantes des scientifiques excités devenaient simples murmures, les gestes se faisaient plus lents et plus précautionneux. Juste le calme serein que seules conféraient les bibliothèques.

Le roux se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, détachant ainsi son dos ankylosé pour être resté assis trop longtemps dans la même position, posa son coude gauche sur la table devant lui entre deux livres ouverts et, sa joue sur son poing fermé, poursuivit son travail consciencieusement.

Une heure après, sa main passa dans ses courtes mèches rousses qui gênaient sa vue pour ensuite se saisir d'une feuille de papier vierge et, de son écriture fine et déliée, il commença à coucher ses conclusions. Son unique orbe vert se leva très légèrement pour observer son aïeul.

De Bookman, il ne voyait que son étrange queue de cheval qui défiait les lois de l'apesanteur, son front dégarni marqué par l'âge et ses sourcils poivre et sel qui se froncèrent soudainement. Lavi baissa la tête derechef dès qu'il aperçut ses yeux étrécis cernés de noir se poser sur lui. En un soupir muet, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à subir le courroux de son mentor qui, comme il l'avait pressenti, s'abattit sur lui :

« Reste concentré ! »

Il ne répliqua pas. En l'instant, il n'était pas 'Lavi' mais l'apprenti de Bookman, alors toutes ses bouffonneries, qui lui donnaient l'air plus bête qu'il n'était, n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Retranchés comme ils l'étaient dans le fond de l'immense salle au plafond voûté, personne ne pouvait surprendre les rares conversations entre Bookmen qu'ils entretenaient hors des murs protecteurs de leurs chambres et ainsi briser sa couverture.

Le silence retomba, pesant mais sécurisant malgré tout. L'encre séchait doucement sur le papier, seules quelques traces noires brillaient encore sous les rayons du soleil qui filtraient péniblement à travers les grandes fenêtres aux carreaux ternes et jaunis. Les livres méritaient le plus grand soin. De prime abord, tout individu ignorant de la fragilité de ces mémoires écrites aurait pu penser à une négligence d'entretien, pourtant tout rat de bibliothèque saurait que l'un des plus grands dangers des livres était l'astre diurne qui fanait les pages et diluait les encres pour les rendre illisibles. Le soleil, un des ennemis des Bookmen.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Lavi ne parvenait pas à se concentrer davantage sur son travail d'archiviste. Sa rencontre avec Kanda plus tôt dans la matinée lui revenait sans cesse en tête, cette façon qu'il avait eue d'initier le contact... Il avait encore la sensation de sentir la lame glacée de Mugen sur son cou, sa main sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se le sortir de la tête ?

Il ne représentait rien pour lui. Dans la Congrégation, son rôle était de se mêler aux autres exorcistes afin de récupérer des informations sur l'envers du décor de cette guerre décisive et non pas de créer des liens avec qui que ce soit. Rester neutre et détaché, impartial et sans états d'âme. Voilà ce à quoi se résumait sa mission. Cela en avait toujours été ainsi.

Un long soupir lui échappa malgré lui, tandis que les yeux du Japonais lui revenaient en mémoire. Deux puits sombres, froids et impénétrables. Deux billes noires qui le hantaient sans cesse.

La voix sèche et neutre de son maître rompit le flot de ses pensées malsaines et le replongea dans la réalité.

« Je t'ai vu moins dissipé.

— Je ne le suis pas.

— Laisse-moi en douter. »

Lavi ne put masquer sa perplexité face au regard inquisiteur de celui qui lui avait tout appris. Le vieil homme avait posé sa plume près de l'encrier avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses mains disparaissant dans ses larges manches. L'aura menaçante qui vibrait autour de sa fragile personne donna au roux la force nécessaire pour l'affronter visuellement. Pas qu'il ait peur, simplement, il savait devoir argumenter face à Jiji. Il en était toujours ainsi.

« Tes jeux doivent cesser.

— Quels jeux ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Arrête tes enfantillages avec moi, Aho ! Dois-je te rappeler les règles de notre clan et les raisons de notre venue ici ?

— Bien sûr que non, Panda. J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Les informations que j'ai rapportées sont-elles dépourvues d'intérêt au vu de nos enregistrements ?

— Là n'est pas la question, Lavi !, insista-t-il sur son prénom d'emprunt, en fronçant les sourcils. N'oublie pas que tu te dois de rester objectif !

— Ce que je fais, gronda-t-il.

— Ton amitié avec le jeune Destructeur du Temps et la sœur de l'Intendant peut prêter à confusion...

— C'est Lavi qui est ami avec Allen et Lenalee, nuance !, corrigea-t-il d'une voix dure qui n'avait rien à voir avec le ton enjoué qu'il prenait d'ordinaire. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de...

— ... et je doute que tes jeux avec l'exorciste Japonais soient utiles, poursuivit Bookman sans se départir de son sérieux et ignorant sa réponse.

— Yuu-c... Kanda ?, se reprit-il rapidement. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ?

— Tu te laisses emporter par tes émotions.

— Pas du tout !, s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort à son goût et à celui de son vis-à-vis, s'il en jugeait par la noirceur de son regard sur lui. Je... Bookman, tout ce qui se passe entre lui et moi n'a rien de personnel. Tu me demandes de jouer le rôle de Lavi, un boute-en-train joyeux et ennuyant au possible. C'est ce que je fais. Et la personne la plus réceptive à mes pitreries est justement Kanda. N'y vois rien d'autre, Jiji.

— Fais attention. A trop vouloir jouer avec le feu, on se brûle.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ce point. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Rien ne filtra dans la prunelle émeraude de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Kanda. Pas qu'il ressente vraiment quelque chose. Il était un Bookman ! Pourtant, tout au fond de lui, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'effectivement, il se brûlait les ailes à ses côtés. Cette même voix lui disait que son cœur sensément mort battait à nouveau dans sa poitrine à sa simple vue, que la glace qui l'emprisonnait s'était fissurée. Lavi ne l'écouta pas et se replongea dans son travail avec dans la tête, la silhouette d'un certain exorciste avec un long manteau noir et une haute queue de cheval.

* * *

Assis jambes croisées sur le divan face au bureau du Grand Intendant, Kanda compulsait d'un œil alerte les quelques informations recueillies pour sa mission prochaine. D'une oreille, ce dernier écoutait les explications de son supérieur sur les diverses conduites à tenir et l'objectif à atteindre. D'une oreille seulement, parce que le Japonais savait que malgré toutes les bonnes intentions de Komui, jamais les choses sur le terrain se déroulaient comme sur les plans. Pas qu'il lui en veuille. De toute façon, chacun avait son boulot. Le Chinois n'était pas un compatible après tout.

« Je sais que tu reviens tout juste d'une longue mission Kanda, mais celle-ci me semble être dans tes cordes.

— Aucune importance.

— J'aurais pu envoyer Lenalee ou Lavi, mais ils ne sont pas immunisés contre le poison des akumas, Alistair Krory est au Portugal et Allen est encore en convalescence, et si je me fie au compte-rendu des trouveurs, l'air est saturé de leur...

— C'est bon.

— Je suis vraiment navré, mais comme tu n'as pas été blessé et que tu peux...

— C'est mon boulot, Komui. Je suis là pour ça. Pas la peine de trouver des excuses, répliqua-t-il d'un air blasé, sans le regarder.

— Merci à toi.

— Tch'. Je pars dans une heure, conclut-il en portant sa main sur son katana, toujours à proximité.

— Non, c'est bon, tu as encore du temps devant toi. »

Komui avala une gorgée de son café noir fait avec amour par sa chère petite sœur tout en observant les réactions de l'épéiste. Ce dernier releva enfin la tête de ses documents pour plonger son regard presque noir sur lui. L'air renfrogné qu'il arborait en permanence semblait plus sombre que d'ordinaire. L'aîné avait conscience de peut-être en demander trop au Japonais, pas que ce dernier s'en plaigne, mais il ne pouvait pas en toute conscience ne pas se servir des capacités extraordinaires du jeune homme.

De toute manière, les consignes venant de plus haut étaient très claires : toutes les missions à haut risque de mortalité devaient lui être confiées. Le nombre d'exorcistes était trop limité pour risquer d'en perdre un alors qu'ils avaient Kanda Yuu sous la main. Cela peinait le Chinois. Parce que derrière ses abords froids et brutaux, il savait que Kanda n'était pas qu'une machine de guerre. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'intérêt discret qu'il portait à Lenalee.

« Précise, grogna l'exorciste en fronçant les sourcils.

— Bien sûr, Kanda !, commença-t-il en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. Un des trouveurs arrivera demain par le premier train de la matinée pour te chercher et te guider jusqu'au bastion d'akumas.

— Je trouverai mon chemin tout seul !

— Je le sais bien, mais j'ai besoin de quelques informations complémentaires avant ton départ.

— Hm. C'est tout ?

— Oui. Profite de cette journée pour te reposer un peu. »

Sans un mot de plus, le brun se leva brusquement et tourna le dos à l'Intendant qui le regardait d'un œil compatissant. Ce que ça pouvait l'énerver ! Il détestait cette pitié qui transpirait dans ses paroles. Il n'était pas à plaindre. Il était un des bras armés de Dieu et sa vie ne valait que par le nombre d'akumas qu'il anéantissait. Rien d'autre ! Tout le monde le savait, il n'y avait pas de quoi se formaliser.

« Kanda ? »

Rigide comme à l'accoutumé, les bras tendus le long du corps, le fourreau de son katana dans sa main gauche qu'il ne quittait jamais, celui-ci s'arrêta à mi-chemin vers la porte sans pour autant se retourner. Des bruits papiers se faisaient entendre, certainement Komui fouillait-il dans le bazar qu'était son bureau. Kanda ne cherchait même pas à savoir comment ce dernier pouvait s'y retrouver dans ce capharnaüm. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait de toute façon.

« Je suppose que tu vas aller au réfectoire.

— Et ?

— Tu vas donc croiser Lavi et Bookman, tu pourrais leur donner ça ! C'est...

— Je ne suis pas ton coursier. »

Dans un claquement sec, la porte se referma sur la silhouette vigilante de Kanda. D'un pas déterminé, il traversa le long corridor qui le menait hors des quartiers scientifiques. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il ne décolérait pas de son entretien avec Komui. Partir ce jour ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, pas qu'il ait prévu quoi que ce soit non plus.

Son état d'esprit s'assombrit davantage lorsque le visage de Lavi lui revint en tête. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui en parle ? A présent, il lui faudrait encore tenter de l'oublier, lui et son sourire idiot, ses lèvres douces, son souffle dans son cou, ses soupirs quémandeurs. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été le provoquer ce matin ? Ce type l'agaçait vraiment à toujours parasiter son esprit.

Au passage, il bouscula quelqu'un, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir si cette personne allait bien. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder où elle allait.

« Eh Bakanda ! Ne t'excuse pas surtout ! »

_Moyashi_, grogna-t-il intérieurement.

« Oh ! Je te parle. »

Kanda continua son chemin avant de passer sa frustration sur lui et de le trancher en deux avec Mugen. Non, réflexion faite, il ne valait même pas la peine qu'il dégaine son katana.

« Toujours aussi aimable celui-là !, entendit-il grommeler le maudit derrière lui. Eh Lenalee, Lavi, attendez-moi ! »

Le Japonais ralentit son allure à l'évocation du roux. Discrètement, il tourna la tête sur la gauche et, à travers sa frange qui lui chatouillait les yeux, il croisa le regard vert du futur Bookman. L'échange ne dura qu'une courte poignée de secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour capter le sourire faux qu'il lui lança. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette hypocrisie !

Feignant l'indifférence, le brun reprit sa course vers sa chambre, sa haute queue de cheval battant l'air à chacun de ses pas. Aussi ne vit-il pas le changement dans le faciès de celui qui l'obsédait plus que de raison avant de retrouver son masque joyeux et qu'il ne saute sur Allen pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

* * *

A travers les ombres qui inondaient les longs couloirs de la tour de la Congrégation se mouvait une silhouette fine et agile. Des pas à peine esquissés se faisaient entendre dans le silence de la nuit. Pas âme qui vive à l'horizon. Cependant, malgré le calme apparent, le visage de l'homme restait stoïque et n'arborait pas la moindre expression. Son faciès d'ordinaire joyeux et avenant avait repris cette gravité que seul Bookman avait eu l'occasion de voir, celui de l'homme concentré et déterminé qu'il était réellement.

D'une main sûre, Lavi fit passer une de ses mèches couleur de sang derrière son oreille gauche, mais celle-ci retourna immédiatement à sa place gênant à nouveau le seul œil valide du jeune homme. Sans plus y accorder d'importance, l'archiviste continua son chemin dans les corridors concentriques et interminables de la citadelle et, avec un sens de l'orientation poussé à l'extrême et une extraordinaire mémoire photographique, il lui était d'une facilité déconcertante d'errer dans la quasi-obscurité qui l'entourait. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il bifurqua sur la troisième à droite menant à un escalier et disparut dans la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lavi arrêta sa course pour se plaquer nonchalamment en une position habituelle contre un mur de pierre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sa jambe gauche repliée pour une meilleure stabilité, et attendit. Des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir transversal et semblaient venir dans sa direction. Alors pour prévenir d'un quelconque questionnement sur le fait qu'il soit à cet endroit à cette heure indue de la nuit, un sourire niais venait d'apparaître sur son visage, faisant s'incurver son œil émeraude de telle façon que l'on puisse croire qu'il était tout à fait naturel pour lui de se promener seul la nuit dans les corridors. Ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas. Quel prétexte pourrait-il utiliser s'il se faisait débusquer ? Il trouverait bien une explication alambiquée de son cru le moment venu et le moyen de retourner la question au premier concerné. Ce n'était pas comme si cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Tous ici le connaissaient comme le futur Bookman, frivole et sympathique, et cette couverture avait bien des avantages, car ainsi peu étaient ceux qui se posaient trop de questions à son sujet. Non, 'Lavi' était bien trop gentil, avenant ou loufoque pour que l'on puisse lui prêter le moindre doute. Cela le dérangeait parfois. Il n'était pas ainsi, en vrai. La légèreté ne pouvait pas être appliquée à tous genres de situations et devoir prendre cet air idiot alors que tout le poussait à être sérieux lui pesait parfois. Il avait conscience que ses 'amis' - s'il pouvait considérer ses confrères ainsi - appréciaient ce fait, que cela dédramatisait la situation et déliait les langues mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Mais un rôle était un rôle et il n'avait rien à redire. La fin justifiait les moyens. Lors du prochain enregistrement, il serait peut-être un homme glacial et indifférent. Qui savait dans quelle situation son mentor voudrait encore le mettre pour débusquer les informations dont ils avaient besoin ?

Le silence se fit à nouveau présent, le laissant sur ses gardes tout de même. Après un temps d'attente suffisant, il se décolla du mur de pierre, passa deux couloirs avant de franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa cible : une porte en bois lambda, semblable à des centaines d'autres, que pourtant, tous dans cette tour qu'il s'agisse des exorcistes, des trouveurs ou des scientifiques se faisaient un devoir de ne pas dépasser et encore moins d'ouvrir, car derrière cette simple porte se tenait la tanière de l'homme le moins apprécié, le plus effrayant et le plus beau de toute la Congrégation : Kanda Yuu.

Le sourire de Lavi disparut comme neige au soleil alors qu'il se tenait droit et fier devant le seul obstacle qui le séparait de celui qui hantait ses pensées plus que de raison. Il n'était pas dupe et avait deviné - ressenti, le terme était plus juste - l'intensité de son regard sur lui ce midi. Ça n'avait pas été long, insignifiant même, mais suffisamment éloquent pour lui donner l'impulsion de venir à lui ce soir.

_Yuu..._

Son unique prunelle visible se troubla légèrement.

L'insaisissable Japonais avait réussi là où personne n'avait réussi : il avait su lire en lui et voir le vrai 'Lavi' derrière tous ses faux-semblants et ses pitreries, même s'il faisait tout pour l'en détromper. Là où les autres riaient, lui le dévisageait de son regard noir ; là où les autres appréciaient son attitude avenante, lui lui renvoyait un faciès fermé où l'ennui se devinait ; là où les autres se réjouissaient de sa présence, lui lui offrait son dos ; pas que Kanda agisse différemment avec tous ceux qui l'approchaient, mais là où les autres se laissaient berner par ses larges sourires, lui avait deviné que tout n'était que comédie.

Tous savaient plus ou moins qu'il était l'héritier de Bookman, sans en comprendre l'implication sous-jacente, mais seul Kanda avait compris –et lui avait dit– que tout n'était que mensonge : que cette amitié était feinte, que son cœur ne nécessitait aucune attache, que pour lui, ils n'étaient que de l'encre sur du papier ; et c'était ce qui les avait rapprochés. Parce que d'une certaine façon, ils partageaient cette même vision : l'attachement était néfaste, faussait la réalité, troublait les faits et rendait faible, parce que prudent, parce que dépendant. Et tous ces hommes qui gravitaient autour d'eux n'étaient que des nuisances : l'humanité ne valait rien ! Kanda s'en fichait et lui voulait les ignorer.

Tout en retenant son souffle, la main pâle du roux tourna avec lenteur le bouton de la porte et poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté, presque silencieusement. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture, sa main libre se plaqua contre le bois près de la serrure et une grimace expressive prit place sur son visage sérieux pour prévenir d'un quelconque bruit. Il se moqua de lui mentalement, comme si cela pouvait réduire une éventuelle nuisance sonore !

Son orbe vert parcourut la chambre, scannant le moindre recoin, mais la nuit était bel et bien entamée et les ombres habillant la pièce rendaient presque impossible d'y déceler quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, Lavi pouvait s'en remémorer chaque détail : le lit en fer forgé aux lignes épurées plaqué contre le mur à sa droite, la table de nuit attenante et son léger défaut sur le plateau en bas à gauche, le bureau simple et rarement usité qui masquait péniblement le plâtre tombé du mur, la haute fenêtre aux carreaux roses et violacés avec les exactes fêlures qui les recouvraient. Rien de plus. Kanda se contentait du strict nécessaire et s'il n'était pas certain que l'exorciste au katana y vivait - la présence de son arme près de la tête de lit l'attestait - il aurait pu croire que cette chambre n'avait pas d'occupant.

Doucement, sa vision se fit plus nette et déjà, l'obscurité semblait moins profonde. Les rayons de la lune montante, qui n'était pas visible de l'endroit où il se trouvait, perçaient péniblement les ténèbres, les étoiles ne brillaient pas, masquées par des nuages noirs, donnant une atmosphère étrange et surnaturelle à ce lieu silencieux. Un sourire sincère dont Lavi n'avait pas conscience naquit sur ses lèvres fines alors que son regard se posa sur le lit, plus précisément sur le corps de celui qui animait son être et le rendait... vivant.

Oui, Yuu Kanda le rendait vivant, s'il se fiait à ce sentiment de joie ténue qui vibrait dans sa poitrine. Qui aurait pu croire que cela le toucherait ? Certainement pas le premier concerné. Avant de le rencontrer et de le connaître - de vraiment le connaître - l'archiviste n'avait pas conscience qu'il lui manquait quelque chose dans la vie. Il ne le devait pas pourtant. Cela était contre-nature pour un membre du clan des Bookmen.

Oubliant ses interrogations pour profiter de l'instant présent, il fit un pas de plus sur le sol dégagé puis s'accroupit lentement pour délacer ses chaussures et les retirer avec le moins de bruit possible avec souplesse, s'il l'on tenait compte du fait que faire ceci avec le minimum de mouvement et de bruit n'était pas tâche aisée. A travers une mèche rousse qui lui barrait la vue et lui chatouillait le menton, il prit le temps d'observer celui qui serait son amant pour la nuit, du moins l'espérait-il.

Kanda dormait. Sa longue chevelure ébène était éparpillée sur l'oreiller et recouvrait une partie de son torse nu qu'un drap blanc ne couvrait pas. Son tatouage qu'il ne voyait pas à cause de l'obscurité devait être masqué par ces rivières brunes et soyeuses. La tête légèrement tournée sur la gauche lui permettait de voir son profil et ses yeux clos attestaient de l'état d'endormissement du samouraï.

Avec fluidité, il retira son haut vert qui s'échoua mollement sur le sol et d'une main sûre - son œil toujours rivé sur la créature endormie - déboutonna les boutons de son pantalon. De ses mains sur la ceinture et d'un déhanchement souple du bassin, il travailla à retirer le tissu qui habillait ses longues jambes. Seul le chuintement du vêtement s'écroulant sur le sol troubla la sérénité de ce lieu.

Toujours attentif à son environnement, Lavi se redressa uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, l'obscurité l'habillant tout entier pour masquer les pleins et les déliés de sa musculature harmonieuse. Le souffle profond et à peine audible de son hôte lui faisait l'effet d'une douce mélodie apaisante. Après ce qui devait être une minute - difficile de juger tant le temps pouvait sembler capricieux et faussé par moment - le roux s'avança lentement vers le pied du lit de Kanda et avec l'habileté d'un félin, ce dernier posa ses genoux de chaque côté des jambes du brun.

Comme précédemment, il s'immobilisa. Son poids sur le matelas avait peut-être alerté le samouraï de l'invasion de son espace personnel et bien qu'ils soient proches, rien ne garantissait la vie sauve à l'exorciste au maillet magique.

Rien. Pas un mouvement de la part de son amant endormi. Confiant, Lavi se fit plus téméraire et se pencha en avant, ses mains reposant à plat de part et d'autre du bassin du Japonais, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de son ventre devenu pâle à cause de la faible luminosité.

Lavi releva la tête et regarda Kanda. Il ne voyait pas l'entièreté de son visage d'où il se trouvait, seuls son cou, son menton et la pointe de son nez lui étaient visibles. Son œil alerte redescendit doucement pour découvrir le corps de celui qui l'aliénait et qui le rendait quelque peu confus. Où étaient partis son impartialité et son sens du devoir envers Bookman ? Qu'était-il advenu de son détachement vis-à-vis de ceux qui l'entouraient ? Et en quoi Kanda différerait-il des autres humains dont le comportement malsain le révulsait ? A chaque fois qu'il devait faire face au brun, ces questions refaisaient surface et frappaient son esprit. Sa conscience aussi certainement. Mais l'archiviste balaya ses réflexions d'un geste mental de la main. Il aurait tout le temps demain, lorsque Yuu serait parti, pour se pencher davantage sur le sujet... ou pas.

Le vent dehors se mit à souffler et tout à coup l'obscurité se fit plus prononcer. Des nuages noirs venaient de masquer la lune timide et par la même briser cette vision angélique d'un Yuu Kanda endormi, torse-nu et totalement à sa merci.

Ne comptant que sur sa mémoire photographique, son imagination et ses cinq sens, Lavi parcourut du regard les courbes invisibles du cou et des clavicules, puis le délié des pectoraux fins, des gemmes brunes qui y fleurissaient, devinant les courbes et les droites de son tatouage si énigmatique, pour ensuite s'arrêter sur le plat de son estomac et redescendre le long des abdominaux sculptés par des heures d'entraînements. Sa tête suivit son regard et il sut qu'il se trouvait juste au-dessus de son nombril. S'il fermait les yeux, il entendait le souffle profond de Kanda et pouvait dire quand ce dernier expirait et inspirait et par conséquent quand sa bouche se trouvait rapprochée de sa peau au goût si particulier.

Suivant les lois de l'apesanteur, quelques mèches rousses dégringolèrent pour caresser ses joues et frôler le ventre du samouraï. Il était près de lui. Il pouvait ressentir sur sa bouche entrouverte la chaleur qui irradiait du corps endormi et respirer le parfum caractéristique de savon qui l'emmenait à chaque fois dans un autre monde, le leur.

Avec le sentiment mêlé de braver un interdit et d'assouvir un désir coupable, Lavi s'humecta les lèvres avant que ces dernières ne fondent sur le côté droit du nombril pour y déposer un baiser léger. Son souffle s'y échoua telle une caresse alors qu'il réitérait son geste, encore et encore, parsemant cette zone sensible de plusieurs baisers papillons. Lorsqu'un frisson cueillit ses lèvres, il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire. Le Japonais réagissait aux stimuli.

Kanda ne bougeait pas, bien qu'il ait deviné la présence du roux dès l'instant où des pas s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte de sa chambre. Une seule personne osait s'approcher de son antre en pleine nuit, la seconde étant Lenalee qui n'avait jamais hésité par le passé à venir le voir lorsque Leverrier se trouvait à la Congrégation, bien qu'elle se gardât de ne jamais venir le soir venu. Il n'aurait pas fallu que quelconques rumeurs viennent ternir la réputation de la sœur de l'Intendant ou la sienne. Pas qu'il y accordait une grande importance, mais Kanda tenait à son intimité, détestait qu'on la piétine et faisait en sorte que personne n'ait l'idée de vouloir créer des liens avec lui. Il n'en avait pas besoin et cela l'ennuyait. Lenalee le savait et cette retenue faisait qu'il tolérait sa présence près de lui. Juste elle, et le cas de Lavi ne faisait pas exception !

Du moins, c'était ce dont le glacial Japonais voulait se convaincre. Mais alors pourquoi dans ce cas n'avait-il pas déjà foutu à la porte cet idiot qui s'amusait toujours à la mettre en rogne à la moindre occasion ? Non, c'était faux. Celui qui le foutait en colère, c'était ce Moyashi avec ses belles idées toutes faites sur la beauté de leurs gestes en tant qu'exorciste, sur la délivrance des soi-disant âmes qu'auraient les akumas et sa volonté à vouloir sauver tout le monde. Ce gamin était pathétique. Ils n'étaient que des destructeurs, pas des sauveurs. Non, Lavi l'ennuyait la plupart du temps parce que cet homme était faux. Il aurait pu le détester pour cela, voire ignorer sa simple présence, mais le fait était que l'apprenti Bookman réveillait en lui des émotions cachées et une attraction effrayante à laquelle il ne pouvait résister.

Il avait feint de dormir lorsque la porte s'était refermée discrètement et que le jeune homme s'était déshabillé en retenant tant bien que mal des grognements de frustration. Cela l'avait amusé quelque peu de voir l'autre ainsi se débattre dans le silence et tâcher de se faire plus discret qu'un chat. Si tant est que le terme amuser soit approprié dès l'instant où il s'agissait du brun.

Et à présent que des lèvres douces redessinaient son nombril, qu'un souffle chaud se répandait sur son ventre, Kanda avait grand mal à ne pas manifester son plaisir, à ne pas faire glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure courte et soyeuse du roux pour accentuer la caresse sur son corps. Sans un froncement de tissu, le brun changea l'angle de son visage et sa tête se mut sur l'oreiller lui permettant d'observer celui qui avait osé l'approcher. La pâle luminosité de la lune se réverbérait sur la chevelure de feu et donnait un aspect irréel à la peau laiteuse des épaules et du bas du dos qui se devinaient dans les ombres. Le bruit léger des baisers se répandait dans la pièce laissant place à son imagination.

Son corps réagit bien malgré lui lorsque la sensation d'une langue chaude et humide se fit ressentir le long de ses abdominaux pour remonter jusqu'à son torse, entraînant une cascade irrépressible de frissons, et un grognement sourd franchit la barrière de ses lèvres closes. Aussitôt, ses orbes bleu nuit croisèrent celui émeraude de son amant et le sourire satisfait que ce dernier ébaucha finit de le mettre en rogne. Lavi avait le don de l'agacer par ses attitudes.

« J't'ai réveillé, Yuu-chan ?, murmura une voix enjouée.

— Parce que tu pensais avoir été discret ?, grogna ce dernier, le faciès fermé et sévère.

— Oh ! T'es dur là ! J'suis sûr que tu m'avais pas remarqué avant.

— Tch'. Dans tes rêves !

— Dans c'cas, pourquoi je n'ai pas ton Mugen prêt à m'trancher la gorge ? », lança-t-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Devant l'absence de réponse de son amant, Lavi eut un doute. Se pourrait-il que Kanda ait toujours su qu'il était là ? Se pourrait-il que le brun ait apprécié et se soit délibérément laissé faire ? Les sourcils du roux se froncèrent même si un seul était visible à cause de son cache-œil. Son esprit fusait de mille interrogations, son côté Bookman venait de faire surface, cherchant des réponses à tout va.

« A moins que ça t'ait plu, Yuu-chan ?

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, _Baka Usagi_ ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi : j'ai une mission demain.

— Je sais. Lenalee m'l'a dit cet après-midi et c'est bien pour ça que j'suis là ! Ne me dis pas que c'qui s'est passé ce matin ne t'a pas frustré ! J'te croirais pas », affirma le roux, sûr de lui en déposant un baiser humide sur une perle de chaire brune.

Kanda ferma les yeux un bref instant sous la délicate caresse tout en essayant de masquer un soupir appréciateur.

« J'vois bien à ta réaction que tu t'en souviens parfaitement, glissa-t-il d'une voix basse et langoureuse, un sourire mutin en sus.

— Barre-toi ! »

Lavi fut surpris par la dureté qui siégeait dans le ton de son partenaire, mais l'archiviste feignit de ne pas l'avoir entendu et ses mains partirent à la rencontre des flancs soyeux pour remonter en une caresse appuyée sur son torse où ses lèvres se perdaient toujours.

« T'es sourd en plus d'être stupide ? Casse-toi _Usagi_ ! »

Des mains calleuses et fermes se saisirent de ses épaules nues pour le faire reculer, les ongles courts s'enfonçant méchamment dans la chair ce qui tira une grimace expressive au roux. L'orbe vert rencontra ceux noirs de son amant, mais dans sa prunelle d'ordinaire espiègle ne se devinait qu'une sincère interrogation. Pourquoi Kanda réagissait-il ainsi ? Lavi savait que ce désir de l'autre était partagé !

« Non, je... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Violemment, il fut expulsé du corps jusqu'alors offert du brun pour se retrouver sur le dos, son coude gauche frappant durement le mur adjacent au lit. Le changement de position le prit au dépourvu et son souffle fut coupé par un poids mort qui comprimait sa poitrine et empêchait tous mouvements.

« Aïïïe ! Yuu-chan, tu m'as fais maaal !, s'offusqua l'archiviste, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

— Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je t'ai dit ? »

La surprise et le doute se lisaient sur le visage déconfit de Lavi, baigné entre les ombres de la nuit et la lumière blafarde de la lune. Kanda accentua sa prise pour s'assurer de l'attention de celui qui s'amusait à ses dépens.

Le Japonais détestait ça, qu'on abuse de sa patience - déjà fort limitée - et surtout que Lavi se croie tout permis avec lui parce qu'il lui avait concédé quelques moments d'intimité. C'était pour cela qu'il refusait tout lien avec quiconque, toujours, ils essayaient d'en tirer avantage. Il n'était qu'un instrument pour les autres, un objet d'expérimentation, un bras armé de Dieu... Personne ne le considérait comme un homme, qu'il n'était plus désormais ; et d'ordinaire, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Cependant, le fait que Lavi en fasse autant le blessait, même si cela lui coûtait de penser cela. Parce qu'être blessé par autrui, non pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement, signifiait qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte à trop de choses. Il ne saurait le définir. Kanda ne voulait plus souffrir. Jamais. C'était au tour des autres, lui avait eu son compte.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet », gronda-t-il.

Lavi se figea. La voix sourde et menaçante de Kanda le pétrifiait. L'ombre dangereuse qui entourait le Japonais et qu'il lui présentait rarement dans l'intimité semblait gagner en dureté et le roux devina qu'il avait été trop loin. Yuu avait disparu au profit de Kanda et de cela, Lavi ne voulait pas. C'était Yuu qui le rendait humain. C'était Yuu qui lui permettait de ne pas oublier que malgré tout, il avait encore un cœur. Il était le seul qui avait su voir qui il était. Le seul ! Bookman le battrait sûrement s'il apprenait ce fait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Yuu tenait une place trop importante pour lui.

« Yuu ! Non, je... »

L'archiviste reconnut à peine sa voix alors qu'il suppliait presque le brun de l'écouter.

« Tu ne peux pas venir quand ça te chante !

— Je ne te considère pas comme un jouet. Pas du tout », tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Maladroitement, il dégagea son bras droit qui se trouvait bloqué par les couvertures que Kanda avait ramenées avec lui lors de leur renversement de position et posa sa paume sur sa joue, emprisonnant de fait une longue mèche ébène.

« Yuu, tu te méprends sur mes intentions.

— Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom », cracha-t-il en rejetant sa main loin de son visage.

Pourtant, Lavi recommença à l'appeler par son prénom, non pas pour l'énerver davantage, mais pour ramener sur les berges de la raison celui qui chamboulait toutes ses perceptions. Il devinait la rage et la colère dans ses yeux qui plongeaient en lui, dans tout son corps qui se tendait et qui le recouvrait. Si vraiment Kanda avait voulu qu'il parte, il l'aurait jeté à terre et non contre le mur, dans son lit ; il l'aurait éloigné et ne se serait pas plaqué contre lui - certes, ainsi il le dominait et pouvait le mettre à mal, mais Lavi n'y croyait pas. Ou il ne voulait pas y croire plutôt. Parce qu'une infime partie de lui se plaisait à imaginer que peut-être le froid samouraï se serait attaché à lui, un peu, tout comme le futur Bookman qu'il l'était l'avait fait.

« Yuu... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Ce n'était peut-être pas très judicieux de le provoquer en utilisant son prénom honni, pourtant tout ce que cherchait Lavi était faire descendre d'un cran la tension palpable qui les entourait et la meilleure façon de faire cela était encore de rappeler les faits, l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé lors de leur premier ébat. Il déglutit difficilement pour se donner confiance et retrouver cette légèreté de ton que 'Lavi' possédait.

« Eh, on était d'accord pour que ce n'soit que du sexe entre nous, rien d'autre, nan ? Yuu-chan, me dis pas que t'as oublié ? »

Devant le froncement de sourcils du brun et son air un peu moins fermé, il poursuivit :

« Pas de sentiments, pas d'attachements... On comble juste un besoin physique et rien d'autre... Ce sont tes mots ça !

— Je sais encore ce que j'ai dit. Pour qui tu me prends, Nabot ?

— C'est juste un rappel des faits, hein !, lança-t-il un sourire idiot sur le visage. L'prends pas mal. »

Kanda aurait pu se laisser berner par les paroles de celui qu'il maintenait sous lui. Il aurait aimé s'y raccrocher, continuer leur jeu, faire semblant... Pourtant... Pourtant dès qu'il voyait ce sourire débile, cet air joyeux - qu'il savait faux pour avoir surpris plus d'une fois le roux arborer un faciès sérieux et impassible quand il ne se savait pas observé - cela le mettait en colère, parce que... Parce que cela lui rappelait encore qu'il n'était qu'un instrument. Pourquoi le fait que Lavi se comporte ainsi envers lui le dérangeait-il tant que cela, alors que tous agissaient de la sorte et qu'il en faisait de même avec lui ? Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce crétin, bavard et faux. Rien du tout.

« Tu joues toujours. Avec moi, avec tout le monde, tout le temps. Tu mens sans cesse... Tu es un 'Bookman' après tout ! »

Lavi fronça les sourcils et perdit son expression simulée de légèreté et, au regard tranchant et glacial que lui renvoya Kanda, il sut que celui-ci se réjouissait de lui avoir fait perdre sa confiance. Cette réflexion de la part du Japonais sonnait comme une insulte à son oreille et lui faisait... mal. Sa mâchoire se crispa malgré lui. Kanda lui reprochait-il ce fait ? Il faisait partie du clan des Bookmen, ne s'en était jamais caché, Kanda l'avait toujours su, alors pourquoi ? Il ne put continuer ses réflexions, la voix moins dure de son tourmenteur résonna à ses oreilles. Il semblait apaisé ce qui perturba davantage l'archiviste.

« Je m'en fous complètement du reste, tant que ça ne me concerne pas. Mais arrête de te comporter comme une chatte en chaleur avec moi. »

Lavi écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _Une chatte en chaleur ?_

— De quoi ? Mais nan, Yuu-chan !, s'offusqua-t-il. Où tu... ?

— J'en ai rien à foutre, Lavi. »

Ce dernier sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il était rare que Kanda l'appelle par son prénom. Enfin, son nom d'emprunt.

« Ce que tu fais, ce que tu dis, ce que tu penses, je m'en fous. Je ne t'aime pas, je me fiche de ce qui pourra t'arriver demain ou un autre jour, je ne ressens rien pour toi. »

Lavi laissait courir son regard sur son visage teinté d'ombres, allant du front masqué par sa frange vers ses sourcils froncés, de sa bouche fine qui délivrait ces paroles dures, mais qu'il écoutait religieusement vers son nez retroussé, encore ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses longues mèches de cheveux qui caressaient ses joues, ses yeux toujours.

« ... Et c'est pareil pour toi, je le sais. Je... »

Ses yeux noirs d'où ne se reflétaient plus l'éclat menaçant de tout à l'heure. Se pourrait-il que Kanda doute ?

« Tu quoi, Yuu ? »

Le brun soupira profondément en baissant la tête.

Il était rare que son aîné parle autant et d'autant plus que celui-ci ne l'affronte pas de visu. Kanda avait beaucoup de défauts, mais pas celui de ne pas être franc. Aussi sec et désagréable que cela puisse être, il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait et agissait en conséquence, sans regard en arrière.

« Yuu ? » insista le roux en posant sa main sur la joue du samouraï, tentant d'attirer son attention sur lui.

Lorsqu'à nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent, l'archiviste se vit incapable de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière ces deux puits sombres, sensés refléter son âme. Il n'y voyait rien ni colère ni rage ni paix. Juste une impression de vide, mais pas une absence d'émotions.

Alors face à ce mur infranchissable et au silence qui peuplait la chambre, Lavi prit la décision difficile de se livrer un peu. Parce qu'il avait conscience que Kanda lui posait une question muette : « Qui es-tu vraiment ? »

Cela faisait des mois que leur jeu durait, que les règles se modifiaient petit à petit en fonction du comportement des deux protagonistes. Le fait que Kanda soit venu à lui ce matin en était un bel exemple. Jamais jusque-là, le sabreur n'avait fait le premier pas. Était-ce le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant deux mois qui avait changé la donne ? Il ne pouvait parler pour celui qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, mais en ce qui le concernait, et bien qu'il ne doive pas ressentir ce genre de sentiments, Kanda Yuu lui avait manqué... beaucoup. Pas simplement leurs retrouvailles charnelles, leurs corps-à-corps furieux ou ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais ses grincements de dents, ses 'Tch', sa simple présence silencieuse à ses côtés, leurs sempiternelles chamailleries, leurs rares discussions, comme celle qu'ils avaient en ce moment.

Kanda réveillait une partie oubliée de lui-même, son vrai 'lui'. Et Lavi avait conscience qu'il en était de même pour le brun, peut-être sans qu'il s'en aperçoive lui-même. Mais le disciple du Bookman était un homme intelligent qui savait voir la vérité là où elle se cachait.

« Kanda... »

Il savait attirer toute l'attention de son amant en utilisant son nom de famille comme tous le faisaient à la Congrégation, seul 'Lavi' usait et abusait de son prénom pour son plus grand énervement, d'ailleurs. Or pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait pas de lui, cet éternel fanfaron, mais de sa vraie personnalité, celle que seuls Bookman et les membres de leur clan connaissaient et que Kanda avait deviné.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, soupira-t-il, les yeux baissés. J'ignore ce que tu veux.

— La vérité pour une fois. Ça changera.

— Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il en le regardant à nouveau. Pourquoi soudainement, tu te poses des questions sur moi ? Sur nous ? C'est pourtant simple : on se désire et on couche ensemble. Rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette dernière question, Lavi ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait posée. Peut-être - et il insista mentalement dessus - peut-être désirait-il autre chose ? Parce que l'attitude de Kanda l'intriguait. Ce n'était pas son genre d'insister autant. Ce n'était pas son genre de se préoccuper d'autrui, a fortiori de lui !

« Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on prend quand on s'ennuie et qu'on jette quand on n'en a plus besoin.

— Tu n'en es pas un. Et _je_ n'en suis pas un non plus. »

Lavi était perdu. Le regard sombre de son amant n'arborait pas cette gravité coutumière. Non. Au fond de ses prunelles, de l'impression générale que dégageait son visage fermé bordé de sa frange et de ses longues mèches ébène laissées libres, se devinaient de la curiosité, une certaine gêne peut-être, une touche de fragilité qui l'interpellait. Sans trop en dire, pour se garder de la manœuvrabilité, le roux consentit à dévoiler un peu de sa vérité. Rien de trop précis. Juste comme ça.

« Je suis le futur Bookman, c'est vrai, expliqua-t-il d'une voix solennelle. Je suis un observateur indépendant des évènements en cours, un archiviste qui prend en compte les faits et les répertorie, et ce, en toute impartialité, sans prendre parti ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne ressens pas d'empathie pour ceux qui combattent, bien que je tienne moi-même un rôle dans cette guerre contre le Comte Millénaire, mais... » Son timbre de voix se fit plus doux. « Mais même si je ne suis pas sensé éprouver d'émotion et ne pas avoir de cœur, je... j'éprouve du plaisir ou de la peine parce que je ne suis pas une machine mais un homme. Et..., et quand je suis avec toi, tout remonte à la surface, tout est plus confus. Ce n'est plus 'Lavi' mais moi et... »

Kanda plissa des yeux aux derniers mots de l'archiviste sous lui. Il savait que ce dernier était faux, mais n'en avait pas pris toute la mesure. D'une certaine façon, il était touché par les révélations de Lavi ou qui qu'il puisse vraiment être.

A travers les ombres qui l'habillaient, ne se voyaient que sa chevelure de feu qui couronnait sa tête sur l'oreiller, sa prunelle verte où la malice avait disparu et ses lèvres qui se mouvaient et délivraient une partie de la face cachée de celui qui le tourmentait intérieurement. Celui qu'il tenait sous son joug le bouleversait et lui retirait toute envie de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Si j'agis de façon étrange, comme une chatte en chaleur pour reprendre ton expression et d'ailleurs, c'n'est pas très gentil ça, Yuu-chan ! », lança-t-il pour dédramatiser la situation, son éternel sourire factice aux lèvres.

Aux vues de la concentration et de l'attention que ce dernier lui offrait et son manque de réaction face à l'utilisation d'un suffixe honorifique féminin à son prénom - chose qu'il détestait vraiment -, Lavi comprit que Kanda était tout ouïes pour lui et il s'en sentit... flatté.

« ... ce n'est pas parce que tu es un jouet ou un quelconque substitut, Yuu, continua-t-il avec sérieux. C'est juste parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir.

— Tu n'as qu'à être toi.

— Le problème, c'est que je ne me connais pas. Je n'ai que des rôles, je ne suis que des personnages que Bookman me demande d'interpréter. Qui je suis vraiment, je n'en sais rien. Et toi, tu es toi, fidèle à l'image que tu montres et tu attends la même chose de moi. Mais je ne sais pas com...

— Tu es Lavi.

— Lavi n'est pas moi !, contra-t-il, une lueur sévère dans son unique œil posé sur le Japonais.

— Tu es Lavi, répéta-t-il plus franchement. Un emmerdeur bavard, énervant, futile, ennuyant...

— J'ai compris pas besoin d'en rajouter des tonnes, lui lança le roux avec un grand sourire made in Lavi aux lèvres.

— ... et aussi le disciple de Bookman : un homme intelligent, posé et déterminé. »

Son sourire disparut sur les derniers mots du brun. Lavi l'avait rarement vu si sérieux. Pas que Kanda soit frivole ou léger, mais derrière ses paroles ne se cachaient pas la morgue qu'il se plaisait à lancer aux visages de son entourage. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans ses propos. Seulement une constatation des faits, que lui-même l'expert-ès-observation se voyait incapable de faire.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, tu sais, souffla-t-il en tournant le visage pour échapper à l'inquisition troublante du regard de son vis-à-vis. Je...

— _Urusai_ !

— Hein ? »

Lavi reporta son attention sur le brun, mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit des lèvres fines se posèrent sur les siennes pour empêcher toutes tentatives de contre-argumentation.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue._


	3. Et plus encore

**Titre** : Divine Attraction.

**Auteur** : Niacy.

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Hoshino-sensei : D. Gray-Man, Kanda, Lavi * soupir * mais l'histoire est de moi ^^'. Comment ça, y'a pas de quoi en être fière ?

**Résumé** : C'est plus fort qu'eux. Comment résister à la présence hypnotique de l'Autre ? Comment renoncer au fruit défendu ? Apparemment ni Lavi ni Kanda n'ont trouvé la réponse. Et ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais. Lavyuu/Yuvi powaa ! héhé.

**Rating** : **M** et ce n'est pas pour rien ! Alors ceux qui n'aiment pas lire une histoire qui porte sur l'amour entre deux hommes et à fortiori une concrétisation physique - c'est joli comme terme, non ? - et bien que ce chapitre ne comporte pas _que_ cela ( ce n'est pas du PWP, quand même ), ne continuez pas et revenez en arrière. Merci.

* * *

_Donc voici « the final » avec l'accent anglais s'il vous plaît ^^.__ Et après avoir fait le compte à l'issu du premier chapitre et totalisé un total de quatre voix pour le Yuvi, quatre voix pour le Lavyuu et huit nuls ou indécis^^ (comme je vous comprends), j'ai tranché et donc ce sera : un **YuViYu**. Ça se dit ? 'Sais pas^^. Un **YuuLavYuu**, alors ? Bref... comme ça, normalement tout le monde devrait être content !_

_Merci encore à celles qui m'ont laissée leur avis suite au chapitre II qui, à l'origine, englobait les deux dernières parties de cette fic. Du coup, j'en profite pour glisser un mot aux anonymes héhé :_

_Moi : Merci pour ton comm'. Effectivement, ils s'aiment, mais restent aveugles à ce sentiment, tant par fierté que par peur. C'est tout ce qui fait la beauté de ce couple. Pour le lemon... * joues cramoisies * Merci, contente que tu aies aimé cette scène qui sera sans doute la seule dans ce genre. Du moins pour un moment. Et compte sur moi pour écrire, écrire, écrire... Biz._

_Meilin07 : Merci pour tes compliments surtout venant d'une fan du Yullen ! héhé ! J'espère te ramener vers le côté sombre de la force... * soupir* le Lavyuu... Les chapitres sont de longueurs inégales, c'est pourquoi je viens de les scinder en deux. Plus digeste. Rassurée, en tout cas, que cela ne t'ait pas rebuté de prime abord. Peut-être à une prochaine fois. Biz.  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que ce format vous convienne davantage._

_Bises, Niacy^^  
_

* * *

**.::.:: DIVINE ATTRACTION ::.::.**

**« Le désir de l'homme trouve son sens dans le désir de l'autre (...) parce que son premier objet est d'être reconnu par l'autre ». Jean Lacan. Écrits.**

**3ème partie : « ... et plus encore. »**

* * *

_— Ce n'est pas si simple, tu sais, souffla-t-il en tournant le visage pour échapper à l'inquisition troublante du regard de son vis-à-vis. Je..._

_— __Urusai_ !

_— Hein ?_

_Lavi reporta son attention sur le brun mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit des lèvres fines se posèrent sur les siennes pour empêcher toutes tentatives de contre-argumentation._

Kanda ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Lavi lui avait révélé une partie de lui et non pas cette image factice d'abruti hyper-actif et cela lui allait pour le moment. Ils avaient chacun leur part de secrets et il tenait à garder les siens. De plus, il en avait marre de cette discussion sur leurs réelles personnalités et les sentiments qu'ils n'avaient pas. Parce que cela réveillait trop de choses en lui et qu'il n'aimait pas le sentiment d'insécurité qu'il en découlait pour lui... et pour Lavi. Il s'en voulait de ressentit cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce crétin ? Rien du tout. Et pourtant voir le doute dans cet orbe vert, qui l'hypnotisait à chaque fois, l'avait déstabilisé.

Et puis, Kanda n'était pas un homme de paroles mais d'actions et cette bouche qui déblatérait des inepties était un appel à la luxure auquel le brun se savait depuis longtemps dans l'incapacité de résister. Après une journée entière à ressasser dans sa tête leur rencontre au gymnasium, cette sensation puissante de désir envahir son corps alors, ce besoin de Lavi qui hurlait à travers chaque fibre de ses muscles, il ne voulait qu'une chose : posséder cet homme qui le malmenait et lui faisait perdre pied.

Ses lèvres se firent voraces, presque violentes dès qu'elles entrèrent au contact de leurs jumelles. Le baiser furieux se fit moins avide mais passionné lorsque des mains pâles trouvèrent leurs places dans sa longue chevelure couleur corbeau et au milieu de son dos. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée d'une bouche gourmande et un frisson irrépressible remonta le long de son échine au moment où il put enfin sentir le goût de Lavi. Il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, mais il avait besoin de lui.

Lavi remercia intérieurement Kanda d'être Kanda. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Ce dernier n'aimait pas les introspections poussées ni les grandes réflexions dont le roux était friand, alors il avait fait la seule chose qui devait être faite : clore la discussion et ce, de la plus belle des façons.

La passion qu'ils avaient refoulée depuis le matin s'empara d'eux comme rarement jusqu'alors. D'ordinaire, leurs échanges se faisaient toujours ardents, voire brutaux, mais pour une raison mal définie, sans qu'ils en aient réellement consciences, à moins qu'ils ne se le cachent, il en allait d'autre chose. Sous les baisers échangés se teintaient une sorte d'attention particulière, une envie de donner un peu de soi à l'autre. Juste une touche de ce plus indéfinissable qui rendait les unions plus vibrantes, plus... vraies.

« Aah, c'que ça a pu me manquer, lâcha le roux une fois sa bouche libérée de celle de l'épéiste, partie sur sa joue.

— Faut toujours que tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

Un éclat de rire clair et sincère s'éleva dans la pièce dont la température grimpait en flèche à mesure du temps qui passait.

Lavi tentait de se déhancher pour accentuer le contact avec le corps de Kanda, mais les couvertures qui les séparaient restreignaient ses mouvements. Laissant échapper un soupir de pur plaisir lorsque Kanda se saisit de son lobe d'oreille horriblement sensible, il prit appui sur son talon gauche pour se soulever légèrement et dégager sa jambe. Le grognement appréciateur du brun qui s'échoua sur sa nuque accentua son sourire. Sa main s'aventura entre deux mèches de longs cheveux sur le dos fin mais musclé du samouraï pour caresser un fessier ferme par-dessus un bas de pantalon de nuit qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination : Kanda était nu sous son vêtement !

Kanda, entre les jambes prisonnières des couvertures de Lavi, se délectait du souffle qui mourait sur son visage, des lèvres qui capturaient les siennes, tandis que ses mains se perdaient sur un torse bien dessiné, sur une cuisse à la peau si douce. Ses doigts pressés se faufilèrent sous le tissu de son caleçon, ne lui permettant que d'effleurer la peau brûlante d'une hanche. Il voulait plus.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade, tambourinait et résonnait dans tout son être. Il laissa un grognement appréciateur sortir de ses lèvres lorsqu'une main chaude se glissa dans son pantalon pour se poser tout entière sur sa fesse droite et l'inciter à augmenter ses mouvements de balanciers. Un brasier ardent brûlait dans ses veines dès l'instant où Lavi touchait la moindre parcelle de son corps que personne n'avait caressé avant lui.

Les longs doigts du futur Bookman crochetaient la ceinture de son vêtement, tentant de le faire glisser pour accentuer le contact entre leurs peaux. Kanda se souleva légèrement permettant à son pantalon d'être dégagé de ses hanches et ainsi libérer sa virilité brûlante. La friction contre les couvertures le fit grogner de déplaisir, car a contrario sous ses lèvres, ses mains, son torse, il ressentait la chaleur du corps de Lavi qui imprégnait le sien et le rendait fou de désir. Maladroitement et avec brusquerie, il s'évertua à déshabiller son amant. D'un geste vif, il tira sur les couvertures qui les séparaient et, se redressant sur ses genoux, il arracha le caleçon du roux qui obéit sans un mot, l'aidant à retirer ce fichu morceau de tissu de ses longues jambes.

Lavi, allongé sur le dos, ses jambes repliées encadrant celles de Kanda, s'immobilisa un instant. Son orbe vert et aiguisé venait de trouver de quoi contenter sa soif d'observation en la personne de Kanda. Toujours sur ses talons, il offrait à sa vue son corps fin mangé par les ombres, caressé par sa longue chevelure, lui donnant un attrait irrésistible. Il devinait les courbes de ses muscles déliés mais bien dessinés, de son désir dressé qui réveillait le sien pulsant d'envie. D'un geste souple, le roux se releva et saisit le visage de son brun pour emprisonner ses lèvres des siennes. Des mains calleuses se posèrent sur sa nuque et le bas de son dos pour son plus grand ravissement. Rien n'était comparable avec le bonheur cuisant qu'était de ressentir le corps chaud de Kanda contre le sien. Et ce fut avec un soupir de bien-être unique, qu'il se rallongea sur le matelas, l'entraînant avec lui. Ses jambes puissantes encadrèrent son bassin et un gémissement commun franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres scellées lorsque enfin leurs membres furieux entrèrent en contact.

Ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, mimant l'acte sexuel qu'ils désiraient tant, s'excitaient par des soupirs haletants qu'ils laissaient échapper dans la nuit. La passion prenait de plus en plus l'ascendant sur leur esprit et bientôt plus rien n'existerait à part l'autre. Ses lèvres, ses mains, son souffle, ses gémissements, son corps, son sexe... Par le Seigneur tout puissant, comment pouvaient-ils résister plus longtemps ? Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre dès l'instant où ils se voyaient en dehors de leurs chambres ? Ils avaient tellement envie de l'autre, tellement besoin de l'autre. L'évidence était si... évidente.

La main droite de Kanda quitta le torse bouillant de Lavi, que des perles de sueur rendaient si doux, pour reporter sur son épaule les longues mèches de ses cheveux qui formaient un rideau invisible autour de leurs visages et rendaient l'atmosphère suffocante, pour ensuite la glisser sur la peau frémissante de sa joue, de son cou, caresser du bout des doigts une perle de chair rose qui se dressait à son contact, pour descendre encore, se perdre sur un flanc frissonnant, sur une hanche qui se soulevait d'anticipation et finalement se saisir de l'objet tangible du désir qui les liait.

Lavi ne put s'empêcher d'arquer le dos et de lâcher un cri de pur contentement, lorsqu'il sentit la main calleuse de son amant se saisir de son sexe pour amorcer un mouvement de va et vient qui lui fit basculer la tête en arrière et resserrer son étreinte autour de celui qui réveillait une telle jouissance en lui.

« Aaah Yuuu ! »

Il ne put finir de gémir que des lèvres reprenaient possession des siennes pour le réduire au silence avec une rage et une envie non feinte. Sa main se crispa sur le crâne de Kanda lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de son propre désir contre le sien, de sa main qui montait et descendait sur toute leur longueur, de son corps qui s'animait contre le sien tout aussi quémandeur. Lavi allait mourir de bonheur.

« J'en peux plus ! Prends-moi Yuu, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. S'il te plaaiit ! Aah ! »

La seule réponse à sa supplique fut un mouvement de bassin plus appuyé qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir le cri de plaisir qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Son orbe vert -qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer- s'ouvrit sur le visage d'un Kanda où toutes traces d'agressivité avaient déserté. Il ne pouvait pas y lire de la douceur mais il y avait ce il-ne-savait-quoi qui le rendait... accessible. Ce n'était pas Kanda, l'exécrable exorciste qui lui faisait face et dont le souffle haché s'échouait sur ses joues et ses lèvres, mais Yuu. Son Yuu, celui que personne dans la Congrégation ne connaissait.

La voix de Lavi le rendait fou, ses soupirs, ses mains sur ses fesses et dans ses cheveux... Tout chez cet homme l'aliénait et lui faisait perdre pied avec la réalité. Son regard sombre s'arrêta un instant sur le visage extatique du futur Bookman. Son vrai visage. Pas celui faussement enjoué de 'Lavi' mais le _sien_. Kanda n'était pas de ceux à trouver les choses belles. Ce pouvait être agréable ou laid à regarder, pourtant devant la paupière à demi fermée du roux qui révélait un œil d'un vert sombre habité par le désir, devant ses joues qu'il devinait avoir prises une teinte carmine, devant ses dents blanches qui mordillaient ses lèvres gonflées, une seule phrase lui vint à l'esprit : Lavi était beau. Si beau.

Ses lèvres fondirent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes, délivrant un baiser demandeur qui lui fut accordé. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ressentait-il un tel bonheur et un tel plaisir dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ? Ne voulant pas vraiment avoir la réponse, il se détacha de sa bouche, non sans caresser de la langue sa complice, puis s'écarta un peu de celui qui le perdait. Lavi lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais avant que ce dernier ne lui demande la raison de son éloignement, il le saisit par les hanches pour lui intimer de se retourner. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder, pas pendant qu'il se donnerait à lui. Qui savait comment il réagirait s'il croisait à nouveau son regard alors qu'ils s'uniraient enfin ?

Sans un mot, l'archiviste obéit et lui offrit son dos dont la peau claire brillait sous les pâles rayons de l'astre nocturne. Kanda resta immobile un très bref instant pour observer le corps de son amant. Ses bras tendus devant lui dont les mains fines crochetaient la tête de lit, sa chevelure rousse qui semblait d'une couleur irréelle, son dos large et puissant qui se cambrait délicieusement, révélant les courbes de ses fesses offertes aux ombres de la nuit, ses jambes fines et ouvertes. Il lui témoignait une telle confiance, s'offrant ainsi à sa vue, à son corps.

Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille pour les rapprocher tout à fait. Kanda ferma les yeux sous la délicieuse chaleur de la peau de ses cuisses contre les siennes et se pencha pour le recouvrir tout entier. Son nez se perdit à la base de sa nuque dont l'odeur d'encre caractéristique de Lavi s'élevait pour son plaisir. Sa longue chevelure ébène glissa de sur ses épaules pour caresser son amant, et lorsqu'un frisson naquit de ce frôlement discret, Kanda déposa un baiser humide entre ses omoplates pour savourer le goût délicieux du roux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

Lavi ne put finir sa phrase. Une décharge de plaisir venait de le saisir tout entier lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité du muscle rose et habile de son amant glisser dans son dos, suivant sa colonne vertébrale pour redescendre toujours plus bas.

« Aaaaah, Yuuu ! Non, je... Meeerde », gémit-il sans retenu.

Deux mains puissantes écartaient ses lobes de chair pour révéler son intimité désireuse à la langue curieuse de son amant qui travaillait à lui faire grimper un nouveau palier dans le domaine de la volupté. Cet acte était si indécent et jouissif que Lavi avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait de son brun ténébreux et si peu démonstratif qui le menait au plaisir. Rares étaient les fois où celui-ci s'enhardissait d'être si... provocateur.

Sa respiration se fit plus difficile et plus courte, son dos se cambra davantage offrant un meilleur accès à son amant divin. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la tête de lit en fer forgé, ses gémissements étaient incontrôlables malgré le fait qu'il tentait désespérément d'en atténuer l'intensité en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il sentait son sexe dressé frémir et se durcir plus encore sous la caresse labiale qui le préparait avec talent et application. Si Kanda continuait comme ça, Lavi ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contenir encore longtemps.

Il souffla un peu lorsque Kanda s'éloigna de lui, bien qu'il en désirât toujours plus. La tête rejetée en arrière, ses mèches rousses recouvrant son front et sa nuque moites, Lavi devina dans la semi-pénombre, du coin de son seul œil valide, une main dorée ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. A la simple idée de ce qui allait advenir, son dos se cambra davantage.

Ses jambes tremblaient sous le désir, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans laisser échapper aucun son, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts froids et glissants de Kanda disparaître en lui et s'appliquer à le préparer. Un à un, ces derniers se faisaient plus présents dans son corps, allant et venant avec adresse dans un rythme lent pour prévenir la moindre douleur. Les yeux clos, Lavi savourait cet instant divin de pure volupté. Son attention se focalisait sur la main ferme qui agrippait sa hanche gauche, sur la respiration profonde de son amant, sur les trois doigts qui se mouvaient à un rythme plus soutenu en lui quand...

« Aaaah ! Encooore Yuu ! Là ! »

Une vague de plaisir le saisit lorsque sa prostate fut percutée de plein fouet par la caresse interne, envoyant une décharge électrique au pauvre archiviste qui ne savait plus comment se mettre. Sa main droite avait lâché le fer forgé, son avant-bras reposant ainsi tout entier contre le mur, pour lui donner plus de force. Son buste s'était relevé pour entrer en contact avec le torse de Kanda, qui était trop éloigné à son goût. Pour son plus grand bonheur, ce dernier devina sa requête muette et entoura sa taille de son bras libre pour enfin les rapprocher.

Lavi haletait de plus en plus. Il allait mourir si Kanda ne venait pas rapidement en lui.

« Viens ! Hn... ! Viens Yuu ! », souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

Son gémissement de frustration fut rapidement remplacé par un cri, mêlant douleur et plaisir, lorsque la partie si désirée de son amant prit place en lui brusquement. Cependant, bien que peu enclin à la tendresse lors de leur échange, Kanda s'immobilisa au creux des reins de l'archiviste qui haletait pour retrouver son souffle et oublier la brûlure qui le cisaillait en deux.

A la grande surprise du futur Bookman, le bras autour de sa taille se mobilisa pour le redresser tout entier, une main fine mais puissante se posa à plat entre ses pectoraux, pour plaquer son dos contre le torse en sueur du kendoka, et les doigts précédemment en lui glissèrent dans sa chevelure humide pour dégager son visage en une caresse apaisante. Lavi ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement à l'invitation tacite du brun à plus de tendresse. Sa tête bascula en arrière pour reposer contre une épaule solide, et doucement, son visage rencontra celui inexpressif de son amant. Lorsqu'il lui sourit, il put lire dans les orbes sombres et indéfinissables, la chaleur du lien qui les reliait.

Ils ne couchaient pas seulement ensemble, mais ils faisaient l'amour. Et même si ce sentiment ne faisait pas partie de leur être, même s'ils n'y avaient pas le droit ou se l'interdisaient, l'échange visuel parlait pour eux.

Kanda cueillit de ses lèvres celles entrouvertes de son compagnon, et un baiser enfiévré naquit alors qu'il donnait un premier coup de rein voluptueux. Les gémissements de Lavi pénétrèrent sa bouche encore et encore à mesure de ses déhanchements lents et profonds jusqu'à ce qu'il fût certain que de cette bouche désireuse ne sortirait que des soupirs de plaisir.

Il se perdait dans le corps fiévreux de son amant, sous la caresse de sa langue sur la sienne, puis sous les soupirs lascifs de ce dernier à mesure de leur étreinte. Sa main quitta la chevelure flamboyante pour se poser sur une hanche à la peau pâle et se crispa fermement dans la chair tendre sans le blesser pour autant. Tout son être était tourné vers celui de Lavi, qui se déhanchait contre lui avec frénésie. Leurs souffles hachés et profonds se répondaient, incendiaient leurs veines.

Lavi gémit sans retenu lorsque les doigts de Kanda se promenèrent sur la peau douce de son torse et se saisirent d'une gemme rose et érigée par le plaisir. Ses cris et ses soupirs se répercutaient dans la chambre noyée dans l'obscurité de la nuit et résonnaient dans tout son être.

Résistant à la tentation de lui aussi laisser échapper une marque orale de plaisir, la bouche du kendoka se posa sur l'arrondi du cou pour mordiller toute cette zone sensible chez le roux et taquiner une oreille qui était particulièrement réceptive aux attentions labiales du brun. Il se délectait de le mener ainsi sur les bords de la jouissance, tout près de la réalisation, mais pas encore trop près. Son prénom ne fut plus seulement susurré, mais presque hurlé lorsqu'il se saisit du lobe et qu'il s'amusa à le titiller des dents et de la langue. Le sentir à sa merci, le sentir fébrile à cause de lui, _grâce_ à lui, menait Kanda dans des sphères de plaisirs que même le plus dangereux des combats ne lui apportait pas. Lui qui ne vivait que pour ça, qui se nourrissait du frisson du danger, qui se gorgeait des poussées d'adrénaline. Non, rien n'était comparable.

Être avec Lavi, c'était revenir à la vie. Être avec Lavi, c'était redevenir un homme. Être avec Lavi, c'était être lui, tout simplement.

Le bras gauche de ce dernier passa soudainement au-dessus de son épaule et sa main vint crocheter avec force sa nuque et se saisir de ses longues mèches brunes. Cette prise désespérée le surprit quelque peu, et le samouraï mordit l'une des zones les plus sensibles chez son amant, ce qui lui arracha un pur gémissement de plaisir. Lavi, à genoux au milieu du lit, écarta davantage les jambes pour faciliter les mouvements de son partenaire de jeu en lui. Kanda s'ajusta et accéléra la cadence, s'enfonçant toujours plus vite, plus profondément dans les tréfonds du corps de Lavi, son torse glissant contre le dos en nage. Sa main droite lâcha une hanche mobile pour se saisir du sexe délaissé de son amant, la gauche abandonna une perle de chair rougie par les caresses et remonta sur le cou de l'archiviste pour se saisir de sa mâchoire.

« Yuu, je... Aah ! Yuu, je...

— Je sais.

— S'il te plaiiit ! Hn... Aah !

— Hn... »

Kanda écarquilla les yeux et s'en voulut d'avoir lâché un grognement appréciateur. Lavi venait de prendre en bouche ses doigts qui se perdaient sur son menton et sa langue habile s'évertuait à mimer l'acte tabou avec une dextérité qui menait toujours le brun au supplice. Ce geste érotique au possible eut le don de les emmener encore plus loin dans la jouissance.

Autour de son sexe gonflé et douloureux, les muscles du corps de Lavi se contractaient, le feu envahissait tout son être, ses propres grognements de plaisir s'étaient transformés en gémissements de moins en moins discrets. Pas qu'il cherchait encore à les masquer tant il était plongé dans le plaisir et le stupre.

« Aaah ! »

La main libre du roux agrippa la fesse droite contractée par l'effort du Japonais, tandis que sa tête basculait davantage en arrière. Leurs joues brûlantes se touchaient, réclamaient ce contact qu'ils recherchaient sans cesse. Leurs lèvres se perdaient sur une peau moite, s'animaient autour de doigts longs et fins. Leurs voix mouraient dans cet espace confiné. Et lorsque leurs souffles saccadés s'échouèrent dans l'oreille de l'autre, Kanda ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'oublia dans le corps offert de son amant, son unique amant, pour le rejoindre dans l'extase et la volupté.

Des gémissements, les uns étouffés et les autres se voulant discrets, inondèrent la chambre du samouraï avant que les deux hommes ne s'effondrent sur le lit aux draps chiffonnés et souillés, et qu'une longue chevelure ébène ne les recouvrent. Le souffle court, Kanda et Lavi restèrent immobiles un long moment, l'un dans l'autre, à simplement savourer les dernières miettes de plaisir. L'aîné se retira sans un mot ni un geste tendre pour son amant et s'effondra sur le dos sur le côté libre du lit, laissant Lavi sur le ventre, le nez perdu dans l'oreiller et un sourire niais qui était pour une fois sincère.

« Eh, Yuu ?, demanda-t-il, une fois sa respiration devenue plus calme et que les dernières lueurs de plaisirs s'étaient évaporées.

— ...

— Avoue... que ça t'avait manqué !

— Tch'

— Héhéhé ! Tu caches mal ton jeu ! »

Encore essoufflé, Lavi se redressa tout de même sur un coude, la tête dans la paume de sa main, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, pour observer son amant. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas, se contentant de reporter son attention sur le plafond dont il ne pouvait rien voir. Les faibles rayons de la lune invisible de leur couche éclairaient cependant son profil parfait, son corps admiré : sa peau dorée qui là était aussi pâle que la sienne, son front dégagé de sa frange brune aux reflets bleutés, ses longs cils qui donnaient sur ses prunelles sombres, son nez un peu retroussé, sa bouche entrouverte qui appelait les baisers, son cou et son torse offerts à sa longue chevelure ébène, sa jambe gauche repliée qui ombrait la partie la plus délicieuse de son anatomie. Un ange tombé du ciel avec des allures de démon à moins que ce soit l'inverse. Yuu Kanda.

« Yuu ?

— Tu ne peux pas la fermer deux minutes ?

— Moi ? Ça n'avait pas l'air de t'déplaire tout à l'heure, sous-entendit-il mielleusement en se rapprochant du brun.

— ...

— Yuu, tu...

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, _Usagi_.

— Tu veux que je me taise ? »

Lavi posa sa main sur le ventre plat où quelques perles de sueur se perdaient dans les creux délicieux des abdominaux. D'un geste appuyé, le roux la fit glisser doucement jusqu'à son cœur au niveau de son tatouage. Un sourire réel se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pouvait ressentir les battements du cœur de Kanda retrouver un rythme presque lent.

D'un geste brusque, le kendoka se saisit de l'importune pour la chasser.

« T'en a pas eu assez ?, l'interrogea celui-ci avec hargne, son regard perçant -mais où Lavi ne vit aucune menace- se plantant dans le sien.

— De toi ? Jamais !, répondit-il avec provocation.

— Tch'. »

Kanda tourna son visage vers la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur le parc sombre de la Congrégation, après avoir relâché la main de son amant nocturne. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ?

Les lèvres de Lavi se posèrent avec douceur sur une perle brune au délicieux goût de luxure, tandis que son corps se collait toujours plus à celui du Japonais, sa jambe gauche se glissant entre les siennes sans la moindre difficulté.

« Tu sais, je...

— La ferme !, gronda ce dernier qui ne supportait pas le bavardage intempestif du roux.

— Si c'est ce que tu désires..., lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre après.

— Aucun risque !

— Oh, t'es méchant, là ! »

La main blanche de l'archiviste remonta en caressant le cou habillé de cheveux noirs pour se perdre dans les longues mèches ébène qui le fascinaient toujours. Il y avait quelque chose d'affreusement érotique lorsque Kanda les laissait détacher. Une sorte de magie. Un envoûtement vaudou. Ce devait être ça. Comment expliquer cette attraction autrement ?

« Ils sont si doux, chuchota-t-il en les peignant de ses doigts fins.

— T'étais pas censé te taire ? »

Un sourire idiot naquit sur les lèvres de Lavi tandis que leurs regards se croisèrent, une lueur de stupre brillant dans leurs prunelles.

« Si. »

En une sage réponse, Lavi s'exécuta en posant ses lèvres humides sur celles entrouvertes du Japonais qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Bien au contraire, s'il se fiait à la main qui venait de saisir sa nuque et à la langue qui quémandait sa voisine. La passion venait de revenir entre eux, tandis que leur baiser s'intensifiait, que leurs souffles se faisaient plus profonds, que les mains repartaient à la découverte de la peau soyeuse de l'autre, qu'elles s'aventuraient sur un dos à la musculature bien dessinée, sur des fesses fermes, sur un torse aux courbes parfaites qui semblaient avoir été créé pour recevoir les caresses.

Après de longues secondes ou minutes -aucun d'eux ne cherchait à réellement savoir tant ils se perdaient avec délice dans l'antre chaleureux qu'ils avaient appris à connaître- l'archiviste brisa l'union de leurs lèvres pour perdre sa bouche sur une mâchoire, un menton, un cou, une clavicule. Lavi ne réfléchissait plus, se contentant d'apprécier et de prendre note des soupirs de plaisir que son compagnon laissait échapper à mesure qu'il descendait toujours plus bas sur son torse, enveloppant de sa langue un téton durci par le plaisir.

Un sourire amusé se grava sur son visage impavide de Bookman lorsque le bassin de l'impassible kendoka se souleva légèrement alors que sa cuisse frôlait la partie la plus intime du brun. Doucement, avec précision, le roux poursuivit sa quête du plaisir et redessina de la langue chaque contour de muscles qui se présentaient à sa bouche : un estomac plat, un ventre dur qu'une respiration erratique faisait se soulever pour venir à sa rencontre, un nombril dans lequel il se plut à se perdre. Il évita consciencieusement le sexe dressé de son amant qui avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur suite à ses attouchements et qui réclamait une attention particulière, pour cueillir de ses lèvres avides la douceur de la peau de son aine.

D'une main douce, il caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse du Japonais qui s'exécuta sans un mot en l'écartant pour lui laisser plus de manœuvre. Ses lèvres œuvrèrent sur l'autre cuisse qui obéit également à sa demande implicite. Sa peau était si douce. Sa peau sentait si bon. Ses mains caressaient ses genoux repliés pour remonter tel un effleurement ses longues jambes et finalement enserrer ses hanches qui s'animaient, réclamaient plus. Du bout de la langue, le disciple du Bookman s'amusa à frustrer davantage son impossible amant en léchant par touches successives son membre gonflé, sans pour autant satisfaire à son besoin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, _baka_ ? »

Kanda venait de relever la tête de l'oreiller pour observer celui qui le tourmentait. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues lorsqu'il tomba sur la mine amusée de son compagnon, agenouillé entre ses jambes, son nez dont un souffle chaud s'échappait à proximité de son sexe. Il détestait être à sa merci, surtout quand ce dernier prenait un plaisir certain à le malmener, ses mains caressant toujours avec talent ses hanches frémissantes.

« Tu deviens bavard, Yuu ?, susurra-t-il, envoyant une décharge de frissons au kendoka qui ne put empêcher ses paupières de se fermer sous la délicieuse caresse de son souffle sur son corps.

— La ferme... _Usagi_.

— Tu veux vraiment que je me taise ? », demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser humide sur l'extrémité brûlante du Japonais.

Ce dernier, retenant un gémissement, ne put répondre que d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Tu es sûr ?

— Si tu ne veux pas que je te décapite avec Mugen, ferme-la Lavi et prends-moi !

— Tes désires sont des ordres, Yuu. »

Avant que le brun ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, l'archiviste prit en bouche le désir de son Japonais favori pour le mener au septième ciel. Avec toute l'adresse dont il était doté, le roux s'évertua à donner du plaisir à Kanda qui pour son plus grand bonheur se laissait aller sous ses caresses manuelles et linguales. Il prenait à sa juste valeur cette autorisation que l'indomptable exorciste lui donnait. S'offrir ainsi, se laisser aller à être dominé par un autre...

Ces deux termes a priori n'étaient pas sensés décrire le Japonais brutal et insensible qu'était Yuu Kanda au quotidien. Alors cet abandon qu'il consentait, Lavi l'appréciait au plus haut point. Ne s'oubliait-il pas lui aussi dans ses bras ? Si. Ce n'était pas Lavi qui couchait avec Kanda, mais son vrai lui qui faisait l'amour avec Yuu. A l'abri derrière les murs de leurs chambres, loin des regards des autres exorcistes, trouveurs, scientifiques ou même ceux de son mentor, ils n'étaient que deux hommes qui avaient fait tomber les masques et qui montraient leur vrai visage.

De faibles soupirs de plaisir atteignaient les tympans de Lavi l'encourageant à prodiguer avec plus de soins ses délicates attentions. Son propre désir se faisait de plus en plus sentir au creux de son ventre et dans son entre-jambe, accentué par la prise des mains de Kanda dans sa chevelure de feu. Les mouvements involontaires du bassin du brun le rendaient fou de passion, enflammant ses sens. Sa main droite délaissa la hanche de son amant pour s'aventurer dans les draps chiffonnés à la recherche du lubrifiant que Kanda avait laissé tomber avant de s'emparer de lui et de le mener à la jouissance quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il rageait intérieurement contre son œil masqué qui ne lui permettait pas de trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Hors de question de briser le contact avec son Japonais au risque de perdre la magie de cet instant. Kanda s'offrait à lui. Cela était trop précieux alors le roux prit sur lui et continua à tâtonner sur sa droite pour trouver cet objet indispensable pour préparer la suite de leur union.

Ses doigts agiles rencontrèrent un objet froid dans le fouillis qu'était devenu le lit du kendoka et un sourire triomphant se dessina alors sur ses lèvres occupées à sustenter son amant alangui.

Kanda n'en pouvait plus. Avec grand-peine, il parvenait à dissimuler le feu qui envahissait son être en entier. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les mèches rousses pour faire sentir implicitement à Lavi qu'il était près du point de rupture. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que cette étrange sensation de plaisir finisse. Son corps entier n'était plus que brasier, dans ses veines s'écoulait de la lave en fusion, faisant grimper sa température interne de plusieurs degrés.

Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour empêcher le moindre son de sortir de sa bouche alors qu'une intrusion gênante se faisait ressentir dans la partie la plus intime de son corps. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser aller de la sorte. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'être en position de faiblesse, mais par le Seigneur tout puissant que c'était bon. La bouche de Lavi autour de lui, ses lèvres, sa langue, son souffle chaud, ses doigts qui...

Sa tête partit en arrière, son bassin se souleva sans qu'il le veuille lorsqu'une décharge de plaisir le faucha tout entier.

« Nh ! »

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Lavi sourire contre lui lorsqu'il gémit malgré lui sous la caresse interne de ses doigts qui venaient de percuter ce point si sensible, l'entraînant dans l'absolu abandon. Le froid entoura son sexe douloureux et le fit rager de l'intérieur de ce manque brutal, mais une bouche experte se posa sur la sienne, haletante, pour lui faire tout oublier. Un baiser profond unit les deux hommes. La main libre de Lavi se posa sur sa joue, alors que l'autre continuait à le préparer. Ses propres mains se perdirent dans les mèches courtes couleur de sang de son amant pour accentuer le contact. Ses lèvres se faisaient avides, réclamaient toujours plus de ce goût étrange, mais qui le rendait fou malgré tout. _Lavi_. Tout son être réclamait cet homme mystérieux en lui.

Une voix chaude et prévenante murmura doucement à son oreille :

« Détends-toi.

— Je ne suis pas une bonne femme !... Ne me parle pas comme... ça.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! _Ça_, je le sais déjà. »

Une grimace déforma quelque peu le visage du brun sous l'intrusion du désir brûlant du futur Bookman en lui. Lavi serra les dents, désolé de voir la douleur ternir la beauté de cet homme puissant sous lui. Pour le soulager, il passa sa main entre leurs abdomens en sueur et se saisit de son sexe pour lui prodiguer du plaisir. Après un temps qui lui parut infini, après l'avoir recouvert de baisers, de caresses, Lavi sentit les muscles de son amant se détendre autour de lui et un mouvement de bassin lui fit lâcher un cri de pur plaisir.

« Aah ! Yuuuu ! »

Son visage fut saisi par deux mains solides et il fit face à deux orbes bruns comme la nuit où cependant brillait l'éclat délicieux de la luxure. Devant lui, ne se présentait pas le visage fermé de l'exorciste froid et hautain qu'était Kanda, mais celui détendu et demandeur de Yuu. Sans pouvoir se retenir davantage, Lavi amorça un mouvement de bassin et glissa plus profondément en lui. Ses yeux sombres qui se refermèrent alors sous son intrusion furent la chose la plus belle qui lui avait été de voir.

« Nh ! Lavii », crut-il percevoir dans un soupir de volupté.

Les corps se mirent en mouvement et entamèrent la danse millénaire. Dans la chambre sombre du Japonais, seuls les soupirs, les gémissements, le bruit de lèvres qui se répondent recouvrirent le son mat des draps qui se froissaient, du matelas qui geignait sous les assauts du futur Bookman.

Kanda se cambrait sous lui, témoignant du plaisir qui l'envahissait. Il était si beau, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller comme des rivières d'encre sur le papier. Ses genoux qui enserraient son torse, ses talons qui prenaient appui sur son fessier, ses mains qui se promenaient sur son corps... Lavi n'en pouvait plus. Ce qu'il l'aimait ce Japonais asocial qui avait su lire en lui et le voir tel qu'il était vraiment.

Ses lèvres se posèrent haletantes sur celles du samouraï sans pour autant qu'un baiser soit échangé. Ils étaient trop perdus dans le plaisir pour cela. Les mains de Lavi passèrent dans son dos pour remonter sur ses épaules et les enserrer avec force alors qu'il sentait une chaleur insidieuse monter dans son corps et se concentrer dans cette partie de lui qui mourait un peu plus dans le corps de Kanda.

Lavi se mouvait en lui, vite, fort, et chaque fois plus profondément, le faisant presque hoqueter. Ses lèvres dans son cou, son souffle court qui s'échouait dans le creux de son oreille, ses gémissements qui chantaient et le rendaient fou, son corps brûlant qui s'animait sur son sexe douloureux... Kanda n'en pouvait plus. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cet imbécile mystérieux qui lui avait rendu son humanité.

Et dans une apothéose des sens, dans un dernier coup de rein, les deux exorcistes gémirent de concert, le corps tendu et la tête rejetée en arrière.

Le souffle court, Lavi s'effondra sur le torse en sueur de Kanda. Ses lèvres se perdirent à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule, là où le kendoka avait un point sensible. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer son odeur de musc après le sexe. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Sa main droite glissa sur la peau soyeuse pour écarter une mèche brune qui barrait la joue du Japonais et se perdre dans sa chevelure.

Kanda se remettait de ses émotions, se laissait bercer par la douceur de Lavi. Il culpabilisait... un peu, d'être si faible face à cet homme. Lui qui fuyait toute sensiblerie, se voyait bien dans les bras du futur Bookman. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation, celle d'être dépendant. A cet instant, Lavi redressa la tête. Son attention fut capturée par une mèche rousse qui dégringola doucement pour masquer son cache-œil noir et le contraste de couleurs le saisit. L'orbe d'un vert profond et le sourire satisfait, mais qu'il devinait sincère le bouleversèrent. Parce qu'à cet instant, il ressentit un pincement à ce qui lui tenait lieu de cœur.

Gêné plus que de raison par cette vision angélique, le samouraï s'efforça de retrouver un faciès fermé et sévère, éloigna son amant d'une poigne dure sur ses bras et se leva rapidement du lit pour fuir celui qui le perturbait et le faisait s'interroger sur lui-même. Il détestait ça !

« Lève-toi, _Usagi_ ! », ordonna-t-il assez sèchement.

Sans jeter un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur sa penderie, se saisit de deux serviettes de toilette qu'il humidifia à l'aide du broc d'eau qu'il gardait toujours dans sa chambre. Il commença à se nettoyer tout en évitant de se tourner vers le roux. Cette situation était trop étrange. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux et Kanda ne voulait pas trop savoir de quoi il en retournait vraiment.

Lavi, un peu penaud, obéit et se dégagea des draps emmêlés du lit de l'épéiste sans le quitter des yeux. Kanda lui tournait le dos, seule sa longue chevelure brune se devinait dans la pénombre mettant en avant ses fesses et ses longues jambes fuselées et puissantes. Il eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'une serviette humide lui fut jetée au visage, ce qui le fit sourire quelque peu devant cette attention discrète que lui témoignait Kanda. Le Japonais n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, seuls ses actes valaient, alors le futur Bookman appréciait cet effort de sociabilité, même si dans les faits le bourru asiatique restait distant.

Toujours avec des gestes secs, évitant consciencieusement de croiser le regard de Lavi, Kanda retira les draps souillés et témoins des évènements sulfureux qui s'étaient déroulés dans sa chambre et les jeta dans un coin sombre, avant d'entreprendre de refaire son lit. Lavi ne bougeait pas, planté debout, le regardant de son air débile. Son orbe aiguisé posé sur lui le gênait. Il n'aimait pas être le sujet d'investigation de ce... baka.

« Oï ! Tu pourrais m'aider ! C'est de ta faute tout ça, _Usagi_, gromela-t-il en s'évertuant à tendre un drap.

— Tu l'fais très bien sans moi, Yuu-chan ! », se moqua ledit usagi.

Kanda releva la tête derechef et jeta par-dessus son épaule son regard de tueur délivrant le message muet 'si tu tiens à rester en vie, active-toi !' que le roux saisit parfaitement.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre les deux amants, seuls le chuintement des draps et des couvertures, le bruit de la literie brisèrent le silence qui les entourait. Les mains s'évitaient, même si les corps nus se touchaient irrémédiablement les déstabilisant davantage.

De courtes minutes plus tard, Kanda se glissa dans son lit et rabattit les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules, tournant par la même le dos au roux qui resta immobile, nu comme le jour de sa naissance.

Le Japonais fermait les yeux pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux et surtout le flot d'émotions et de questions qui envahissait sa tête. Seulement voilà, c'était tout bonnement impossible avec l'objet de tous ses tourments dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Lavi releva le menton et tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix sèche de son amant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement lorsqu'il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le samouraï se retourner dans son lit.

« Tu comptes passer le reste de la nuit planté debout ? »

Lavi ne comprenait pas l'implication de sa question. Devait-il partir comme il en était coutume ou était-ce une invitation à le rejoindre ? Son regard se porta sur la silhouette de Kanda qui se devinait tout juste dans le noir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement. Intérieurement, il se débattait avec son côté Bookman, son indifférence qu'il portait sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient et qui n'étaient que des anonymes sur lesquels il ne devait pas s'appesantir, et son fort intérieur, son désir de rejoindre celui qui réveillait sa vraie personnalité, son besoin de se raccrocher à cette humanité qu'il ne comprenait plus.

« ...

— Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ramène tes fesses... Lavi. »

Un sourire très idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres. Yuu ne le rejetait pas. Non, il l'invitait à pénétrer dans son monde, dans son intimité. Et lui l'insensible archiviste ressentait une joie indicible à cette idée.

« C'est si gentiment demandé Yuu-chan, que j'peux pas refuser !, répondit-il en retrouvant ses automatismes Lavi-iste.

— Tch'. »

D'un pas alerte, il se dirigea vers le brun, enjamba son corps sous les grognements de son amant qui n'appréciait pas son engouement. Avec la grâce d'un félin, il se glissa à ses côtés, appréciant de sentir sa chaleur diffuser sur sa peau nue. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles avant que l'archiviste ne brise le silence gênant qui s'était immiscé entre eux.

« Yuu ?

— Dors !

— Yuu ?... Yuuuu ?

— Quoi ?, grogna-t-il.

— Tu te lèves dans combien de temps ? »

Avec un soupir non feint d'agacement, Kanda remua un peu avant de se redresser à demi et de jeter un œil sur son réveil. Sans douceur, il s'effondra sur son oreiller avant de répondre d'une voix bourrue qui lui était familière :

« Dans trois heures.

— Bonne nuit alors.

— _Urusai_ ! »

Cette réplique fit sourire l'archiviste qui resta immobile un moment, se contentant d'écouter la respiration calme et discrète de Kanda. Lentement, il osa se rapprocher de lui, son menton frôlant son épaule dégagée, sa jambe touchant plus franchement la sienne. Il ne fut pas repoussé. Alors enhardi, sa main se posa avec hésitation sur le torse du brun pour finalement se poser à plat sur sa peau si douce. Kanda ne réagit pas. Lavi se mit à sourire intérieurement. Pourquoi voulait-il tant ressentir sa présence ? Il n'en savait rien. Juste que pouvoir être prêt de lui le rendait heureux. C'était idiot, parce qu'il n'était pas malheureux. Non, vraiment. Sa vie lui convenait parfaitement telle qu'elle était, pourtant dans sa poitrine, son cœur qui se réchauffait auprès du glacial samouraï se mit à battre plus vite.

« Arrête ça, _baka_ ! »

Kanda venait de saisir ses doigts dans les siens -qui caressaient inconsciemment son torse- et les lui broya gentiment au passage, lui arrachant une grimace, avant de relâcher son étreinte. Lavi sentit une pointe douloureuse faucher l'intérieur de son être. Pourtant lorsque Kanda rattrapa sa main fautive, Lavi retint son souffle. Et lorsque ses doigts crochetèrent leurs complices, Lavi ne put s'empêcher d'ébaucher un large sourire sincère et de déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

Quelque peu gêné, le brun ne réagit pas, mais ne put empêcher le coin gauche de sa bouche de se soulever légèrement lorsque l'archiviste accentua le contact et se coucha à demi sur lui.

L'étreinte des doigts qui se raffermit ne les intrigua pas plus que cela.

Sans qu'ils le veuillent vraiment, sans qu'ils prennent peur, sans qu'ils réalisent ce qui se passait entre eux, les deux amants s'endormirent, apaisés par le souffle chaud et la respiration profonde de l'autre.

Les choses étaient différentes entre eux à présent. D'une simple attraction divine, leur relation avait glissé vers une pente plus dangereuse, où sentiments déniés et affections réelles se mêlaient.

**.:.: FIN :.:.**

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue._

_Au fait, j'avais oublié, vous préférez quoi : le Yuvi ou le Lavyuu ? ^_~_

_Biz, Niacy^^_


End file.
